Letters and Love Notes
by myoxygen
Summary: A single letter started it all. Now where will it go from here? Rated: T for now, will be M in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It started out with a letter. Dani had always received letters from fans, but this one was different. She had been exchanging letters back and forth with this woman for almost a year now. Every week she would wait in anticipation of her manager bringing the fan mail on the tour bus. When she got them, she would quickly sift through trying to find the one with the bold heart next to the woman's name. She felt oddly attached. She did not know much about this girl, but from what she could tell she was very guarded.

**DANI'S POV**

"Dani! Fan mail is here!"

"Thanks Jason!"

He gives me a knowing smile as I quickly grab the stack of letters and find the one with the heart in the top left corner. Scanning the envelope I see the heart with her name next to it and I can't help but smile.

Santana Lopez.

I open the letter and start reading.

Dani,

I'm glad you are having fun on tour, I can imagine that it is extremely exciting yet exhausting at the same time. Lucky you though, you get to travel the world while I am stuck in this mundane life at NYU. The highlight of my week was going to your concert. It was amazing and I can't wait to do it again some time. I was going to write you about it earlier, but I didn't think that you would want to meet me. So, maybe next time you are in New York we could meet up. Just a thought. Here's my number: (212) – 555 – 0176.

Yours truly,

Santana Lopez

I dropped the letter in utter shock. A picture had fallen out of Santana taking a selfie at my concert just a couple days ago. I didn't know she lived in New York.

I quickly pull out my macbook and google map NYU's campus. Come to find out he school is less than two miles from where I was performing that night.

I quickly punch her number into my phone and send her a text message.

**To Santana 7:51 p.m. **

**Hey! I got your letter. I didn't know you were from NY. How come you didn't tell me sooner? I would have loved to meet you.**

After hitting send I get off my bed and head towards the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to relax. I'm very thankful that the tour is over. It has been a long 5 months and I am just ready to get back to LA and start writing and recording for the new album. Touring is so much fun, but it just takes a toll on my body.

I am even excited to get back to my weekly meetings with my therapist. Being on the road challenges me mentally and physically, and I really need to get back on track with my progress.

Before I know it the water in the shower has turned cold. I hop out and start drying off. I my clothes on and hop into my bed. I pick my phone up off the nightstand.

**Santana 8:11 p.m.**

**1 New Message**

**Hey. I think I know who this is, but just is case… who is this?**

I quickly type back a response.

**To Santana 8:23 p.m.**

**It's Dani. You know…you only gave me your number in the latest letter. ;)**

**From Santana 8:27 p.m.**

**That's who I thought you were, if you aren't busy you should give me a call. It's hard to text and walk at the same time. lol**

I pick up my phone and look at the time. It's 8:45. I don't want to make her run into anyone while she is walking so I hit call. My heart starts fluttering at the thought of hearing her voice. The phone beings to ring.

**SANTANA'S POV**

I cannot believe that Dani Taylor texted me. It was a shot in the dark giving her my number. I definitely did not think she would use it, especially that quickly.

I am a 20-year-old studying pre-law at NYU. As one of my assignments for class we had to draft a letter to anyone that we wanted. I had always admired Dani, her music especially. I know that she comes from a rough past, but so do I. Which is why I was drawn to her. I the first letter never thinking I would hear back, but I did. The communication had been going on for almost a year. Oddly enough I feel comforted by writing her, it's nice to have someone who is actually interested to hear about your days.

I am walking along the streets of Manhattan, hands shoved in my pockets looking down to avoid the snow blowing around. I am continually thinking about that text message I sent Dani. Maybe it was too forward.

As I am walking around the corner to my apartment my ringtone alerts me to an incoming call.

_Like the legend of the phoenix._

_All ends with beginnings._

_What keeps the planet spinning?_

_The force of love beginning._

I look down and see the name Dani flashing across the screen. I can't help but smile to myself.

"Hello?"

"Hey Santana! How are you?"

"I'm doing well, thanks. You?"

"Great. Especially now that the tour is over."

Silence overtakes the phone as I am fumbling to get my keys into the lock. I finally make it in and see my roommate, Rachel, staring at me. I walk right past her and into my bedroom. I am the first to break the silence.

"So, what are you going to do now that the tour is over?"

"Maybe travel a bit. I really don't know, other than writing and recording, I have nothing set in stone."

"That's cool. Where are you at now?"

I hear some rustling on the other end of the line.

"From what I can tell, it looks like we are in Pittsburgh. The bus is stopping for the night and I am going to catch a plane in the morning back to LA."

I sigh, "Ok. Well I should get going I've gotta start reading for my classes tomorrow."

"Alright. Quick question."

"Yeah?"

"When I am in New York next would you like to meet up?"

"Yeah. Sure. Depends when it is, but yeah."

"Awesome. Well goodnight Santana. I'll text you later!"

"Bye Dani."

I hang up the phone and throw it on to by bed. I pull out my bag searching for my books. I pull out the right one and open it up to read the cases for tomorrow. I get about half way through the first case when I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in."

The door squeaks open and Rachel walks in. She just stands there staring at me.

I glare back at her, "Can I help you hobbit? I'm trying to do my homework."

She chuckles, "Don't act like you hate me, Santana. I know you don't."

Silence.

"So, Santana, who were you talking to when you came in?"

I turn around to look at her and laugh, "Really, Rachel? That's what you came in for?"

She looks at me and sits on my bed. She pats her hand at the spot next to her. I sigh and make my over to the bed sitting next to her.

She smiles and says, "So who was it?"

I take a deep breath, "Remember that letter I had to write last fall for that class?" She nods, so I continue, "Well it was to Dani Tay-"

She gasps, "Oh my gosh! Santana! Did she respond, what did she say? What does this have to do with who you were talking to?"

"She is the one who I was talking to. We have been exchanging letters back and forth for the past 9 months. In the most recent one I sent her I gave her my number. She texted me. I asked her to call because I was walking home."

I hear a buzz from the other side of the bed. I grab my phone.

**Dani 9:51 p.m.**

**1 New Message**

**Hey Santana, hope your homework is going well! I just wanted to say hey. Maybe if you aren't busy tomorrow we could chat and set something up for me to visit NYC. :)**

A small smile forms on my lips. Rachel looks over and reads the message and starts to squeal.

"SANTANA! Do you like her?! Oh my gosh!"

I look at her incredulously, "Rachel. I haven't even talked to her much. I don't even know if she is gay." I didn't want to admit to her that I may have a tiny crush on Dani, but that can figure itself out later. I haven't even met her in person yet, but she wants to. I am so conflicted. I don't know what to do. I want to let her in, but how do I know that she isn't going to just walk away like everyone else has.

Rachel interrupts my thoughts "Well I am going to hop in the shower and head to bed. Keep me updated!"

"Will do, Rach."

She walks out of my room and shuts the door. I lean back on my bed and sigh heavily. I don't know what to do. I want to get to know her. But, I don't want her to walk out on me like everyone else did when they found out I was gay. I don't even know if she is. I don't understand why someone like her is talking to someone like me. I grab my phone and type back a response.

**To Dani 10:14 p.m.**

**Hey. Homework is going ok, a little distracted. Thanks. And yeah, you can call me anytime after 330 tomorrow. I should be home from class by then. I'm gonna head to bed though, it's been a long day. Night.**

I put my phone on the charger and head to the bathroom to do my nightly routine. I get back into my room and notice a new text message.

**Dani 10:17 p.m.**

**1 New Message**

**Alright! Look forward to it. Goodnight! :D**

With that I sigh and let my mind wander as the dreams take over. What have I done?

AN: Hey guys! This is a new story. Still a work in progress, if anyone is interested in helping out with it that would be wonderful! Please leave reviews and let me know how it was or if you have any suggestions. I and in law school and I am a very busy person, I will do my very very best to update once a week. If you want: tweet me suggestions M4NDYP4NDY or message me or simply leave a comment! Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DANI'S POV**

I am sound asleep in my hotel room bed when my manager, Jason, opens the door.

"Dani, you gotta get up. We need to leave for the airport in half an hour." He closes the door and walks out.

I grumble and turn over to look at the clock. Damn, it's really early. I slowly make my way out of the bed and over to the bathroom. Once there, I stop and look at myself in the mirror. I am thinner than I was when the tour started. I turn to the side. I turn back towards the front and put my arms out. I can still see the cuts. I hate that I can still see them. It reminds me of two years ago when I lost it all. I shake my head and remind myself that I'll be back in LA today. I can meet with my therapist this week. With a heavy sigh, I strip out of my pajamas and turn the shower on.

Twenty minutes later I am walking out the door and stepping into the limo. Jason smiles at me as collapse into the seat. I give him a small eyebrow nod and push my sunglasses onto my face. I can see the concerned look he is giving me.

"Dani. You all right?" he questions. I shrug my shoulders in response. I really just want to get home.

"Dan, you know that this your was to get your feet wet again. If you cant handl-"

I interrupt, "Jason, I can handle it."

He raises his hands defensively, "Okay, okay. I get it. You don't want to talk about it."

Jason pulls out his phone, so I do the same. I look through my phone trying to occupy myself for the rest of the ride. I return to the text messages I sent Santana last night. I decide to shoot her a message, I hope it's not too early for her.

**To Santana: Hope you have a great day at class today. I can't wait to talk to you later! :)**

I put my phone back into my pocket and lean over to lie on the seat. Before I knew it Jason was waking me up telling me we made it to the airport. I sit up slowly and get out of the limo. I make my way inside the airport. Once we made it through security and found our terminal we still have 20 minutes before they start boarding. I take the time to pull out my phone and do some last minute things before I board the plane. I hit the unlock screen and see a new text.

**From Santana: Thanks. I woke up late this morning so I am rushing to class. I might have a meeting later with my professor, so 330 may not work. I can call when I get home.**

I shoot her a quick text back telling her it's fine and shut my phone off. My manager comes over and ushers me toward the plane. I get on in first class and Jason sits next to me. About 25 minutes later the plane starts to pull away from the terminal. Once we are in the air I look over at Jason. He is fast asleep. This is going to be a long flight.

I pull out my headphones and plug them into my iPhone. Slowly I begin to get lost in my thoughts.

I am 21 years old. I am originally from Missouri. I moved to LA when my parents found out about my girlfriend. I was 17 and alone in a big new city. I slept in homeless shelters until I was about 18. At that time I had met this woman who hired me to work for her. I worked as a receptionist in this warehouse building. I didn't really know what she did for a living. That was until I left the company when I was 19. Lets just say it wasn't a good business. I saw a lot of things that I probably shouldn't have. After that I met Jason at a local coffee shop. I was playing for tips outside the building. He gave me his company's address. From there, he pulled me under his wing, and here I am today, on this airplane, heading back to the place I once loved.

I feel like I am losing myself in this city that I call home. I came here for a fresh start, it gave me one, but now I am back to where my life was before I came. I need a change. I am taking time off, indefinitely, to write and record music. I can be anywhere for that.

My dream was always to become a hit musician. I have achieved that goal, even winning a few awards along the way. But, now my dreams have changed. I don't want to be front and center any more. I just want to live a normal life. Have a family and a normal career.

I am brought out of my thoughts when they announce that the plane in descending for landing. I nudge Jason awake. Once we land I walk out of the airport and into my car. I make the hour drive back to my apartment. Once I make it back I turn my phone back on. I have a new text message.

**From Santana: Hey. I should be home around 4 your time. I will call you then. **

I look at the clock and see that it's almost three, which means it's about six in New York. So she should be calling soon. I need to find something to do to pass the time.

After a few minutes I found my poster of the U.S. I went to the drawer in the kitchen to find some duct tape. I tape the poster to the wall. I walk in to my den and take darts from the dartboard. I find my art paints and walk back into the living room. I dip the tip of the dart in the paint, close my eyes, and throw it toward the map. I do this three times. I walk over to the map and see three red dots: one in California, one in Kansas, and the last in New York. I am torn away from the map when my phone starts ringing.

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

I run over to the kitchen counter and pick up the phone without even looking.

Out of breath I say, "Hello?"

I hear a slight chuckle from the other end of the phone, "Hey Dani. You ok?"

I laugh a little. " Yeah. Hey Santana, I'm fine." I pause for a moment. "I was just in the other room when I heard the phone ringing."

She giggles, "If you say so." I erupted with laughter.

"I really was. I was actually making a very important decision about my life."

"Yeah? What's that?" She inquires.

"Well. I had a lot of time to think on the plane ride back." I get up and walk into the living room and plop on to the couch, staring at the map on the wall. "I want a change in my life." I pause, still staring at the map. "So I decided that I want to live somewhere other than LA. So, naturally" I laugh "I pulled out a map of the US and threw darts to decide where I want to live."

"That's…interesting" Santana laughs, "So what are your three options?"

I chuckle, "Funny you ask. First dart landed in Kansans, no way I want to live there. The second dart landed in California, and that's a no, because I am tired of this place, and I wanted a change, that was the whole point of this game." I hear Santana laugh and I can't help but smile. "The last dart landed in New York. So, it looks like that's where I am moving to."

I hear her gasp, "Uhm, what? Wait. Did I hear you right? You are moving to New York?"

"Yeah. I am highly considering it. I mean I can record from anywhere, and I really want a change of pace from my life here in LA, and besides, it's a good chance to reinvent myself and just find myself again, you know?"

Sounding panicked she forces out, "Oh. Yeah. Uhm. I gotta go. Bye."

Before I can say anything else she hangs up the phone. I sigh to myself and throw my phone onto the other couch. I don't understand what just happened. I am actually excited about moving to New York. I love the city, and besides, Santana and I could finally meet.

Frustrated from thinking about the situation I head in to my bedroom to change into my gym clothes. Slowly making my way into the home gym, I stop to turn on the speaker system in the apartment. I make my way into the gym and start my kick boxing routine. I need to let some steam off.

**SANTANA'S POV**

I was in shock. Dani is moving across the country. I don't know why I hung up. I just panicked. I feel terrible for doing that. I just didn't know what else to do. I can't get that close to someone again. The last time someone moved across the country because of me I got my heart broken. But, I suppose it's selfish of me to assume that I am the reason she is moving to New York.

I get up from my desk and walk into the kitchen. I see my two best friends, Rachel and Quinn, making dinner. Quinn turns her head to the side and sees me walking toward them.

"Hey San. What's up?" Quinn says happily.

"Oh nothing. Just got off the phone with Dani."

Rachel interjects, "How did it go? What did she say?!"

Quinn turns to Rachel and gives her a look. "Rachel, it's called a phone call for a reason. It's private. She doesn't have to tell you." Quinn turns to look at me, "by the way, who's Dani?"

I laugh at Quinn for the irony of her statement, "I thought you said phone calls are private."

She shrugs her shoulders. I continue, "Quinn, have you heard of Dani Taylor?"

She nods her head and says, "Isn't she that famous singer chick who was in rehab a few years back?"

I reply, "Yeah. I guess that's her. That's who I was talking to."

Quinn looks at me confused, "How did you get her number?"

I explained the story to her about the letter from class and she understood. I told both her and Rachel how I was nervous about the whole situation. I didn't want it to turn out like Brittany. I really just wanted to get to know Dani and see what happens from there. If anything I know she will be a great friend.

Rachel and Quinn gave me advice about just being up front with her about my sexuality and my past. They said not to let the whole fame thing get to me. The only problem is that I don't know if I am quite ready for a public relationship, at least to that magnitude.

Shortly after eating dinner Rachel leaves to drive Quinn back to her apartment. I head back into my bedroom and sit back down at my desk. Just as I open my book to start reading I hear the chime indicating a new text from my phone.

**From Dani: I'm sorry if I upset you in any way. I didn't mean to.**

I reread the message a few times trying to figure out how to respond back. She didn't upset me; I was more caught off guard than anything. I really want to get to know her, and her moving to New York just makes things easier.

**To Dani: You didn't upset me. I am just having a rough day and you caught me off guard. I think you moving to NY is awesome. I am excited to finally meet you and get to know you. If you are interested, maybe tomorrow we can talk and get to know each other?**

Not even two minutes later I receive a response back.

**From Dani: That sounds wonderful. :) Can't wait. I have meetings all day tomorrow, but I can call you maybe 9 your time?**

I smile to myself. She is very understanding. It's refreshing.

**To Dani: That sounds great. Talk to you soon.**

A/N: Thanks to all of you that have reviewed. I am slowly working through this. I haven't written a FF in a long time, so bear with me. I will update as often as I can. Input and ideas are always welcome! I will do my very best to incorporate them into the story. :) REVIEW this and let me know what you think, or where you would like to see the story head.


	3. Chapter 3

**DANI'S POV**

After I received the text message from Santana, I could not get the smile off my face. I am excited that she wants to get to know me. I really like that she seems so unfazed by my fame. I have never known anyone like her before. I cannot wait to get to New York.

I walk into the kitchen and pour myself a glass of wine. I move over to my couch and take a seat and flick on the television. I grab my laptop off the table and start looking for apartments in New York.

About an hour later I hear a knock on my door. I take my blanket off and start to slowly shuffle towards the door, "Coming!" I open the door and see Jason staring back at me.

"Jace, you have a key, why didn't you just let yourself in?"

He just shrugs, "I left it at my place."

I walk back over to the couch and make myself comfortable again. Jason pours himself a glass of wine and joins me on the couch.

Jason has been a good friend of mine since I was 14. We met our first year of high school. We became fast friends. He has been my rock through it all. He has been there for me in my darkest times, and honestly, if it wasn't for him, I don't know if I would have made it out.

I glance over at him, "Jace, I gotta talk to you about something, as my manager, but also as my friend." He gives me a look telling me to continue. "Well, I guess I will just throw it out there…I am going to move to New York."

Jason turns to face me, "Dan, what brought this on?"

I slide my legs under myself and curl into the blanket. "I just hate it here Jace. It was my dream to live in LA and sell my music, but I feel like I am losing myself again." He nods, showing me that he is following. "I just can't go back to where I was a few years ago. I need a change. Besides, I am taking time off to write and record, and I can do that anywhere."

"I understand Dani. I really do. But, answer me honestly, does this have anything to do with the chick who has been writing you for the last year?"

We sit in silence for a minute. "Maybe. I don't really know." He goes to say something, but before he can I cut him off. "I know, I know. I barely know this girl. But, Jace, there is something about her. I just can't ignore it. I want to move there for myself, but I also want to see where this…thing with Santana could possibly lead. She is different than anyone else I have ever met."

He pulls me over to him and give me a hug. "Dan, I support you. If this is what you think is best for you I am behind you 100%." He gives me a kiss on the forehead. "Want some help apartment hunting?" He smirks at me.

"Hell yeah I do! I expect you to move there, too. I don't know what I would do if you weren't there."

He laughs. "We'll see, Dan. We'll see."

**SANTANA'S POV**

_You used to get it in your fishnets_

_Now you only get it in your night dress_

_Discarded all the naughty nights for niceness_

_Landed in a very common crisis_

_Everything's in order in a black hole_

_Nothing seems as pretty as the past though_

_That Bloody Mary's lacking a Tabasco_

_Remember when he used to be a rascal?_

I groan and roll over to find my phone and shut the alarm off. It's too early. I hate having to be up this early, but if I want to be home in time to talk to Dani it's what I have to do. I slowly make my way out of my bed and into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. Once I start the pot of coffee I head over to the bathroom to start my morning routine.

By the time I am dressed and getting ready to head out the door Rachel appears from her room.

"Hey San. Early class?"

"No. I've gotta get an early start. I am supposed to talk with Dani tonight and I want to make sure I am home in time for that."

Rachel squeals loudly and rapidly claps her hands. "Ugh, it's way to early for this. I've gotta go, Rach."

I walk out the door before she can say anything else to me. As I am shutting the door I can hear her loudly talking to Quinn and telling her about my "phone date" with Dani tonight. I just roll my eyes and head for the subway.

Thirty minutes later I make it to school and head straight to the library. I have so much work to get done today. I don't have class until 1 p.m., so I have 5 hours to get my assignments for tomorrow completed. I look around the library and see that there are only a few other students in the library this early. I pop my headphones in and turn on my study playlist.

I don't know how long I've been working but I am interrupted from my work by the loud buzzing of my phone.

**From Dani: Hope you are having a good day! Looking forward to tonight! :D**

I inwardly smile to myself. I look at the time stamp on the text. 12:47. Shit! I quickly pack my stuff and run down to the classroom. I arrive three minutes early to class. I unpack my things and quickly send Dani a text.

**To Dani: You have impeccable timing. I was almost late for class. lol Can't wait! :)**

The rest of the day runs by smoothly. I get done at school around 7:30 and I hop on the subway to head home. When I walk in the door I see Rachel and Quinn on the couch watching a movie. As soon as I close the door the both look over at me.

"Hey Santana. How was your day?" Rachel questions.

"Oh you know. The usual." I start to rummage through the kitchen for something to eat. I haven't eaten all day, and I need to make it quick because Dani will be calling soon.

"There's some left over pasta in the fridge if you want it" I hear Quinn yell from the couch. I pull it out and quickly heat it up and make my way into my room. About half way through my meal when Rachel comes into my room.

"So when are you talking to Dani?" Rachel asks excitedly. I glance down at my watch, and as soon as I do I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and quickly read the text.

**From Dani; Hey! I should be home in about 10 minutes. Would you like to FaceTime or Skype? Or would that be too weird? Just let me know.**

I look up at Rachel who sees the smile forming on my face, "She'll be calling in about 10 to 15 minutes. So stay out of my room, Yentl."

She laughs and wishes me well and walks back out to Quinn. I text Dani back telling her FactTiming is fine. I pull out my laptop and start to pull up my email and assignments to pass the time. Before I know it I see the FaceTime app popping up on my screen. I quickly hit upset and try to hide my smile. I see Dani's face appear – damn she looks good.

"Hey Santana," she smiles "how are you?"

"I'm good thanks. You look really nice." I hear her contagious laughter on the other end.

"You've gotta be kidding. I look and feel disgusting. I have been running around all day."

I smile lightly. This silence is awkward. I glance down and start picking at my nails when Dani's voice brings my attention back to her.

"So you're nervous?" I chuckle. "I thought so. Don't worry, I am, too. I perform in front of thousands of people, but for some reason, being one on one with you makes me more nervous then I have ever been." She pauses for a minute. "So, Santana, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I am from Lima, Ohio. I currently live in New York and am studying pre-law at NYU. I am set to graduate in the spring. I am applying for law schools, hoping to get in." I pause awkwardly, "That's about it."

I look up at the screen and she is looking directly at me hanging on to every word that I am saying, she says, "So do you have a boyfriend in your life?"

"Nah, no. I…I am not into that type of thing, you know like…" I am struggling with my words, "male body parts or whatever."

She laughs, god, her laugh, I love it. She stops and says, "so does that mean you are gay?"

I nod my head bracing myself for her response, "well that's cool, I am, too."

I breathe a sigh of relief. And then I think back to what she says. She is gay. So I may have a chance. I realize that I am getting ahead of myself.

I awkwardly say, "Soooo what is your favorite color?"

She laughs at my question. "Blue. What about you?"

"Red." Another awkward silence.

"Why don't we play a game?" She suggests, "Twenty questions?"

"Yeah. Sure." I smile at her, "You start."

The rest of the conversation goes rather well. I find out that she is moving to New York next week. She is still keeping her apartment in LA in case she has to head back there for a while. We part ways after a couple hours of talking. We really go to know each other, even if it is on a basic level. I feel like we could really have a connection. We make promises to text one another tomorrow.

I get up and walk out of my room and into the living room. I see Rachel sitting on the couch with Quinn's head resting on her lap and she is fast asleep. Rachel sees me and places a pillow where she was sitting and heads toward the kitchen. I follow her in there.

"So how was it?" She asks quickly.

"It went really well. It was slightly awkward at first. But, it was nice. She is actually moving here next week."

Rachel gasps and jumps up and down and pulls me into a hug. "Santana! That's great! Are you going to meet her?!"

I nod my head slowly, "She told me she wants to take me out when she gets settled in."

Rachel squeals and quickly covers her mouth remembering Quinn is sleeping on the couch. "Santana, that's wonderful! I am so happy for you!"

We talk a little longer about the conversation. I told Rachel that I am heading to bed and she wakes up Quinn to see if she wants to go home. I see Quinn and Rachel head towards her bedroom. I shut off the lights in the living room and head into the bathroom. I then make my way into my bedroom and pick up my phone to see a text from Dani.

**From Dani: Thanks for talking to me tonight. I had a great time. Goodnight. Xx**

I shut the light off and make my way into bed. I hold my phone up to re-read the text again. I quickly type back a response.

**To Dani: :D Goodnight xx**

I slowly slip into my dreams with a smile on my face. This can only get better from here.


	4. Chapter 4

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**DANI'S POV**

I have finally made it. After all the packing, planning and road tripping across the country, I have made it. I am in New York City. I pull up to my new apartment and get out of the car. I hand the keys to the valet. I just stand there for a minute to take in my surroundings. This is going to be great. I turn on my heel and head into the building. I take the elevator to the 23rd floor. Once I step off the elevator I walk down the hallway to the door of my apartment. I quickly make work of the lock and open the door. I see the piles of boxes around the apartment and I just start to smile. This is it. I am starting my new life in New York. I make my way through the apartment and see the large furniture already in its place. I stop at the large wall of windows and make my way out the sliding door onto my balcony. I stand there for a few minutes and take in the view. The sun is setting over the horizon and I let out a content sigh.

I pull out my phone and scroll through the contacts, I come across Santana's name and hit send. Santana and I have been in constant contact for the past week. We have really gotten to know each other. I really cannot wait to meet her. I am not ready to rush into anything. I want to take my time with her. I am cut out of my thoughts with Santana's smooth voice.

"Hey Dani! Did you make it to New York?" I can hear the excitement in her voice.

I smile, "Yeah. I just got in not even a half hour ago."

"How do you like it so far?"

I can't help but continuing to smile, "It's amazing. The view from my apartment is absolutely gorgeous. What are you up to right now?"

"I am on my way home from class. Currently walking down 5th avenue towards my apartment."

"5th and what?" I inquire.

"Uhh hang on," She pauses for a minute, "5th and 67th. Why?"

"You are right near my place. I live at 5th and 75th. If you wanted you could stop by. I could surely use some company while I unpack…but you know only if you wa-"

She laughs and cuts off my rambling, "Dani, I would love to. You don't need to be worried. Is it sooner than we expected, yeah? But, it's cool. I'd love to see you."

I smile to myself, "Ok. Well just head there, I live in fifth avenue apartments right across from the park. Just tell the doorman that you are looking for apartment 2301 and he will direct you."

"Ok. See you soon."

We hang up the phone and I start to panic. What did I just do? Am I ready for this? Oh shit. Santana is going to be in my apartment in less than 15 minutes. I quickly run over the bathroom and check myself in the mirror. My god, I clearly look like I just drove across the country. I would change but I have no idea what box my clothes are in.

Before I know it I hear a knock on the door. I swiftly make my way over and look through the peep hole. Damn. She is gorgeous. I slowly pull open the door. Santana and I are now face to face for the first time.

She smiles and me and lets out a small chuckle, "are you going to make me stand out here all night?"

My cheeks turn a little red, "I'm sorry. Yeah. Please. Come in."

She walks into my apartment and takes a look around the space. "Not as big as I would anticipate for a rockstar like you." She sets her bag by the door and begins taking off her shoes and jacket. I am just standing there awkwardly. She looks up from taking her shoes off and smiles at me. She stands up right and makes her way over to where I am standing.

"Are you going to hug me or what?" She quips.

The blush appears on my face again. I slowly take a step toward her and pull her into an embrace. I put my arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around my neck. Something about this feels right. We pull apart and just stare at each other. I take a good look at what she's wearing. Dark skinny jeans, black button up shirt, hair down and straight, and very little make up. She is just gorgeous. Then here I am in my old sweatpants from high school with an oversized crewneck with my blonde hair thrown on top of my head.

Santana breaks the eye contact and says, "It's finally nice to see you in person. FaceTime just wasn't cutting it."

I laugh a little, "I know what you mean. Let me show you around."

We take a quick tour of my apartment. After heading out to the balcony we wind up at my couch. I sit down first and she sits on the other end. We sit there in silence for a few more minutes just enjoying each other's company. The growling sound of my stomach growling interrupts us.

Santana laughs. I laugh along with her. I get up and make my way into the kitchen and check in the fridge. Jason had beaten me here, and I was hoping that he would have stocked up for me. The only thing in the entire kitchen is a bottle of wine.

"Well, I have a bottle of wine." Santana laughs.

"I don't think that's going to take care of the monster in your stomach."

I chuckle lightly. "What kind of take out do you like? I don't really know what's around here."

Santana pulls her phone out and starts dialing a number. She hangs up and turns back toward me, "It's the best pizza place in town. I just got a veggie pizza and a pepperoni pizza, that ok with you?"

"Yeah. I'm not too picky."

She smiles and walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. After a minute we slowly pull away. I look up at the taller woman and smile. "What was that for?"

She smiles back down at me, "I am just so happy to finally meet you in person."

"How long until the food gets here?" I question.

"Mmm. About 45 minutes. Where should we start first?"

I laugh at her excitement to want to help me unpack. I take a look around at the large number of boxes in this apartment. This is going to take forever. I am glad it is Friday and I have nowhere to be tomorrow. I just want to get this all unpacked in one shot.

"Why don't we start with the living room." I suggest. She just nods her head and grabs one of the boxes marked living room and carries it over to the couch. She takes a seat and opens the box. I follow her in carrying a box of my own.

"So, where do you live?" I ask curiously. She must live around here if she was on her way home.

"I actually live at 69th and Lexington. I normally take a different train home, but I wanted to walk a bit since it is nice out for it being winter and all." She replies.

"How far is that from here?"

"Umm, I would guess about a fifteen minute walk. Give or take. So, not too far."

I smile widely. "That's really awesome. How long have you live in New York?"

She looks up from sorting through the box, "I've lived here almost four years. I moved out here to go to school. I graduate in May."

By the time the pizza had come we get everything for the living room unpacked. I poured us both a glass of wine while Santana carried the plates of pizza out to the living room. I take a seat and flick on the television. While eating the food I begin surfing through the channels.

"So, rockstar, what should we do now?" Santana asks.

"I don't know. I'm kinda bored of unpacking. Want to hang out and watch a movie?" Santana looks down at her watch. "If you can't stay, I understand." I continue.

"No, it's fine. I just need to text my roommate and let her know I will be late so she doesn't worr-" She is interrupted by her phone ringing. "Speak of my roommate. I'll be right back."

**SANTANA'S POV**

I stand up and move to the kitchen to answer my phone. "Hey Rachel."

"Santana, where are you? I've been worried sick. You were supposed to be home over an hour ago."

I lightly laugh at her, she is such a mother, "Don't worry Rach, I am just at a friends. Don't you have Quinn there to bug?"

"That's not the point Santana. I was worried. Whose house are you at?" She questions.

"Yeah, about that. Dani just got in to New York today and she called and asked if I wanted to keep her company while she unpacked."

"What! That's awesome, Santana!" She squeals excitedly. "Well, I will see you later then. Don't have too much fun!" She hangs up before I can say anything else.

I chuckle to myself before turning on my heel to walk back toward the living room. As I am approaching I can hear the soothing sounds of a guitar being played and Dani's angelic voice. I stop walking and just listen to her sing.

"_Well in this life you must find something to live for_

_Cause when the darkness comes a callin' _

_You'll go back to where you were before_

_Cause this life is_

_As fragile as a dream, and_

_Nothing's ever really _

_As it seems"_

I take that break to enter the room again. "Sorry that took so long, she likes to mother me. She gets worried easily." I laugh out.

Dani just smiles at me and continues the melody she was playing on her guitar but stops singing. "I've never heard that song on your albums, is it new?" I ask while reclaiming my place on her couch.

"Yeah," she says, "just a little something I've been working on." She puts her guitar back in its place. "So, tell me about your roommate."

"Her name is Rachel. We went to high school together. We hated each other for the first few years, but she was there for me at the end of high school when I needed someone most. She moved out here to attend NYADA. I knew I wanted to study pre-law, and NYU had a program, so I came out here with her. We've become pretty close after the last four years."

Dani smiles, "That's really nice. I'm glad you have a close friend out here." She pauses, there is a slight awkward silence. Dani breaks it, "So, what movie do you want to watch?" She asks as she stands up to go to her collection that we had just put away.

"I don't care, surprise me." I respond.

She puts a movie into her Xbox and sits back down on the couch. She sat closer to me this time than she was before. She grabs the controller and hits play. She pulls the blanket off the couch behind her and covers herself, "Want some?" she asks. I just smile and nod my head. The Breakfast Club starts playing, she picked one of my favorites without even knowing it.

"How did you know this is my favorite movie?" I tease lightly.

She laughs a little, "I didn't. It's my favorite movie, too"

I shift and make myself more comfortable on the couch. Dani looks over at me and smiles. She shifts a little so she is closer to me. Before I know it I feel her hand on my knee reaching for my hand that is resting in my lap. I lightly grab her hand and hold it, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. She takes that moments to lightly pull me closer to her and put her arm around me, switching to hold my hand with her other one. We both were laughing throughout the movie and quoting our favorite lines. About halfway through the movie Dani leans her head on my shoulder and sighs contently.

The movie ends and I turn my head to look at her. Dani is fast asleep with her head on my shoulder. I try to move lightly without disturbing her to grab my phone off the table. She stirs at the movement and opens her eyes looking at me.

"I'm sorry," she says, "the ride must have worn me out more than I thought." She moves closer to me.

"It's alright." I say, "I was just checking the time. I should probably head home before Rachel starts to worry any more."

She unlinks our hands and stands up stretching. "Let me walk you out."

I get up and head towards the door. I put my shoes and my jacket on. Dani is standing right next to me. As soon as I am upright again she looks at my with a nervous smile. She takes a step towards me and pulls me into her arms. My arms rest easily around her neck. She pulls back, and looks into my eyes.

"So this is goodbye." I say lightly.

She smiles, "for now." She closes the distance between us, standing on her tip toes and rests her lips on mine. I feel a shock of electricity running through my body. I never want this kiss to end. Too quickly she pulls away. She grabs my bag off the ground and hands it to me. I smile at her and pull her in for another small kiss. We pull apart and I open her door getting ready to walk out.

"Bye Santana." She says, "text me so I know you got home alright."

I smile back at her, "I will. Thanks."

I walk away from her apartment and hear the door close behind me. I exit her building and start my walk home. I can't keep the smile off my face. The whole way I am thinking about that kiss. How perfect it felt. How her lips felt. It was just great.

Before I know it I am putting the keys into my door. I walk in and all the lights are off. I can only assume Rachel has gone to bed. I make my way into my bedroom discarding my jacket and shoes along the way. I pull out my phone to text Dani.

**To Dani: I made it home. That kiss was amazing. Thanks for everything.**

She quickly replies back.

**From Dani: It sure was. :) Can't wait to do it again. Xx**

With that I pull on my pajamas and lay down. I fall asleep smiling to myself thinking about that perfect kiss with Dani.

A/N – Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate the feedback. I will try and get another chapter up as soon as I can. Please keep reading and reviewing. It means more than you know!

The song in this chapter was As It Seems by Lily Kershaw.


	5. Chapter 5

**SANTANA'S POV**

I am woken from my dream when the bright light pours into my room. I silently curse myself for not shutting the curtain before I fell asleep. I slowly open my eyes and glance over at my alarm clock. You've got to be kidding me, it's only 8:30. I grumble to myself some more before reaching over to the nightstand and checking my phone. I see a new text message from Dani.

**From Dani: Would you like to go on a date with me this weekend? I was thinking tomorrow night or something? Let me know.**

I see that she sent the message last night after I fell asleep. I quickly text back letting her know that I would love to go out with her tonight. I climb out of my bed and throw on my sweatpants and hoodie and make my way into the kitchen. I turn on the coffee pot and start making breakfast.

I pull out the eggs, spinach, tomatoes, and cheese to make omelets for myself and Rachel. Once I start cooking I see Rachel appear from her bedroom rubbing her eyes, followed by Quinn. Without a word I grab more ingredients to make breakfast for Quinn, too.

Rachel breaks the silence, "You're up early, San. How was your night?"

"It was good." I reply, hiding my smile from the two of them.

"That's all you have to say about it?" Quinn quips.

I turn around and roll my eyes at her, "I think the better question this morning is, what are you doing here, again? This is what, the fourth time you've spent the night here this week? What's going on with you two any way?" I inquire.

"Nothing." They both reply, too quickly for my liking.

"Sure," I say, "you two keep telling yourselves that."

Once breakfast is done Quinn gets her stuff and goes back to her place to change for work. I am cleaning the dishes when Rachel comes to sit on the counter next to me. I look up from what I am doing, "Seriously, what is going on with you two? Are you guys, like…together?"

She sighs, "Santana, I really don't know. I wish I did. It started off as a one-time thing, but I really like her. I am just not sure if she wants a relationship with me."

"Rach, she definitely likes you. I wouldn't be afraid. Just ask her about it next time you are one on one with her." I say, calming her down. "Besides, it's Quinn. She has had a mega crush on you since the 10th grade. She waited this long for you to come out."

Rachel smiles and me and jumps down to give me a hug, "San, you're the best." She pauses as she takes a sip of her coffee. "So how was your night with Dani, now that Quinn isn't around to make fun of you?"

I smile, recalling what happened before I left. That kiss. It was simply amazing. "It was really, really good. I helped her unpack a little, we had dinner and watched a movie together."

"Sounds like a date." Rachel laughs.

"I mean, I guess. She did kiss me before I left and held my hand throughout the movie." I say, bracing myself for Rachel's excited squeal.

"Santana! That's wonderful. So clearly she likes you. When are you going out with her again? Are you going to make it official?" She blurts out.

"Calm yourself, dwarf. It was one night. That doesn't mean she likes me." I say uncertainly. "I am going out with her again tonight. I want to take it slow. Go on dates with her. I can't just jump into a relationship again. Not after…you know…Brittany." I say sadly.

Rachel walks over to me hugging me. "Oh, San. I know that was hard for you. But, maybe Dani will help you get over her."

Finishing up the dishes, I dry my hands and turn around. "Yeah. Maybe." I reply.

Walking out of the kitchen, I head into the living room and plop down on the couch. I have decided to take today off from any type of homework or school related work. I need the time to de-stress. I flip on HGTV and watch House Hunters. At some point through the marathon I fall asleep on the couch. I wake up to Rachel telling me that she is leaving and going over to Quinn's. I mumble incoherently to her reaching for my phone to see two missed texts from Dani.

**From Dani: I will pick you up at 6:30. Can't wait! :) xx**

**From Dani: Dress casual!**

I look at the clock on my phone and realize it's nearly 5 p.m. I rush into the bathroom to take a shower and do my make up. By the time I am done it is nearly 5:45. I head into my room to find the perfect outfit for this date. I quickly text Dani to find out how warm I need to dress. It's early December, so it can be cold – and I'd rather not freeze my ass off if we are going to be doing a lot of walking outside. She promptly replies.

**From Dani: Dress fairly warm. Like maybe 2 layers and a jacket.**

I pull out my long johns and slip them on under a pair of tight, black skinny jeans. I find my white v-neck and pair it with my red cardigan. I slip on a pair of thermal socks and head out into the living room to wait for Dani.

As I am tidying up the apartment I hear a knock on the door. I check through the peephole and see Dani, slowly sliding the door open I see her smiling widely. I motion for her to come in. She looks good. She is wearing her black leather pants paired with a Mötley Crüe t-shirt and a gray zip up hoodie under her leather jacket. She has her blonde hair tucked under a red beanie.

Once she steps in I shut the door behind her. I turn around to see her standing right in front of me. She just smiles and pecks my lips pulling me into a warm hug. I graciously accept the hug and wrap my arms around her waist. I pull away and start to put on my shoes and jacket.

"You look good." She smiles at me.

I look up at her, "You too." I can't help but let my smile take over. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see." She says.

As soon as I am ready we walked out the door and down to her car. She opens the door for me and walks around to her side to let herself in. She takes a deep breath and looks at me worriedly.

"I have to warn you about something." She says suddenly. I look at her quizzically, urging her to continue. "We are going to be in a very public place. So, there may be paparazzi hounding me. I haven't really seen any around my place since I've moved here…but I only moved yesterday and I don't think they know where I liv-"

I cut her off by putting my hand on hers. "Dani, it'll be fine. I knew what I was getting into when I decided to meet you in person. Don't worry, ok? I can handle myself."

"Ok I just wanted to be sure." She says as she pulls away heading to our destination.

"So where are we going?" I question.

She just shakes her head and smiles. "You'll see when we get there."

Approximately 15 minutes later we are pulling up to Rockefeller Center. I see all kinds of people skating around an ice rink. "Are we ice skating?!" I ask excitedly.

She smiles and parks the car pulling me out toward the rink. I am so excited, I love ice-skating. I have lived here for four years and have not once been skating down here. We go rent our skates and get on to the ice. We are doing laps around the rink when she glides up to me and grabs my hand in hers. I look over at her and I cannot hide the smile forming. We make small talk as we glide hand-in-hand around the outdoor rink.

I let go of her hand and skate towards one of the walls. I lean against it steadying myself. I watch on as she continues skating around the rink. I could tell that a few people recognized her. She stopped her movements in the middle of the ice to chat with some fans and pose for pictures. I smiled on at the interaction. It's amazing how humbled she is for being such a well-known star. Once she finishes with the fans I can see her looking around the rink for me. She spots me and skates over to me, stopping effortlessly in front of me.

"Hey," she smiles, "sorry about that." She moves forward and puts her feet between mine and leans into me slightly.

"It's alright. I understand. It was cool to see you interact with your fans." Dani smiles up at me and pecks my lips. She slowly starts to back away from me.

"Race ya!" She says and she bolts away from where I am standing. I just laugh to myself and skate after her.

When we both get tired we return the skates and start walking away from the rink. After a few minutes of walking we run into the paparazzi waiting for Dani to go inside one of the restaurants. Someone at the rink must have tipped them off somehow. She turns around and grabs my hand saying, "Just look at the ground and don't let go. You won't get flashes in your eyes that way."

She weaves us through the crowd and into the restaurant. We take our seat in the back corner of the restaurant. Dani comes over to take my jacket off my shoulders and pull my chair out for me. I give her a small smile thanking her.

She sits across from me and looks directly into my eyes. "Thanks for coming out with me tonight. I'm having a good time."

"Me too." I reply happily.

The restaurant is a quaint setting. The lights are dimmed and there is a jazz band playing from the stage. For this being such a small restaurant it is very casual. Dani interrupts my thoughts, "I've been told this is the best place in town for burgers. I hope you like them, if not we can go-"

I cut her off, "I like burgers. Stop being so worried, Dani. I am enjoying myself." I smile at her and reach across the table to grab her hand.

The waiter comes over and asks if we are ready to order. Dani decided that milkshakes would be a good idea to have with our burgers and fries. I agreed.

We had a nice dinner and good conversation. After Dani paid our ticket, we left out the back door of the restaurant to avoid the paparazzi waiting out front. We drive back to my place in silence. Once we get there she looks down at her hands. I reach across the console and lift her chin up so she is looking directly into my eyes. I lean across and give her a lingering kiss. I pull away and ask her, "Do you want to come up and watch a movie or something?"

She quickly nods her head, smiling widely. We exit the car making our way up to my apartment.

**DANI'S POV**

This date has been perfect so far. I figured that ice-skating would be a good idea because I remember Santana saying that she wanted to play hockey when she was younger, but she was too small compared to the other girls.

Santana and I are making our way up to her apartment. We make it to her door and before she can get the key in I turn her around a put my lips firmly on hers. She gasps a little, taken off guard, but slowly melts into the kiss. I could get used to this. I pull away and look at the ground, blushing a little. She smiles at me and lifts my chin to look into her eyes and quickly plants a kiss on my lips. She continues with unlocking her door and we go inside.

We both slip out of our jackets and shoes and I follow Santana as she makes her way into the kitchen. She pulls out a bag of popcorn and starts it in the microwave. I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She turns in my arms to face me and leans back against the counter. I take the opportunity to lean forward and rest my head on her chest. I can hear her heart beating rapidly as she rubs the base of my neck. I pull my head back and lean up to give her a kiss. She warmly accepts and moves her lips against mine. The beeping from the microwave causes us to pull apart. She makes her way around the kitchen putting the popcorn in a bowl and ushers me into the living room.

Santana sets the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and takes a seat on the couch. She looks up at me and pats the seat next to her. I smile and sit next to her, our legs touching. I am not sure how to describe what is happening between us, but it feels so right. Her soft voice breaks my thoughts.

"You make me feel so comfortable, Dani." She says shyly. "This just feels so natural, so right."

I show my agreement by taking my hand and resting it on her shoulder. I then lace my fingers in her hair at the base of her scalp and pull her towards me. I bring her in for a soft, gentle kiss. She takes her hand and rests in on my hip, bringing her other to rest on my cheek. We continue to kiss softly. She pulls away and rests her forehead against mine, sighing contently. I lean in and peck her lips once more.

"I know what you mean." I respond to her earlier comment. "You make me feel things that I have never felt before." I can't explain why I feel so drawn to her. We only officially met less than a day ago, but with the letters over the years and our phone calls from the last week or so, it feels like I've known her my whole life. I slowly pull away from her and grab her hand to hold it. She grabs the remote and turns on the television. We settle on watching A Christmas Story, since it was the first movie that was on.

About twenty minutes into the movie Santana turns to look at me. She looks like she wants to say something but decides against it. "Is there something you wanted to say?" I ask gently.

She turns to look at me again, "I don't want to weird you out."

"You wont." I promise her.

She down at me and says, "I wanted to take this slow, but after talking to you for the past week and spending the last two days with you, I don't know if I can. I felt the connection we had in those letters we've been sending the past year, and meeting you in person only confirms those feelings. I guess what I am trying to say is, I really like you."

"I like you, too." I smile up at her.

"So what is this?" She asks, frustrated.

"This can be whatever you want it to be, Santana." I start, "I really like you. I've known that for a while. I felt the connection with the letters, too. I want this to work." A pause again, "Are you sure you want to be with me, you know it's going to be a hassle with the paparazzi, you may end up in the gossip magazines."

She nods her head, "I've never been more sure of anything before. Every time we kiss, it just feels right." I nod my head in agreement.

"Look at me," I say gently, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She furiously nods her head, "I will. I want to. Yes." She pulls me into her and brings her lips to mine. We gently kiss for a minute and just as I am about to deepen it I hear the door begin to open. Santana pulls away from me, but doesn't let go of my hand. I see two girls walk in holding hands, one of which I assume to be her roommate.

"Hey Santana!" The shorter girl says as she turns to face us on the couch. "Oh. Sorry. Are we interrupting?"

"Well, Yentl, you are, but you live here, too. So there is nothing I can do about it, now can I?"

"Satan, be nice," the blonde one says.

The two girls make their way over to us and sit on the other couch. Santana looks over at me, "Dani, this is Rachel," she points to the brunette, "and this is Quinn," she points to the blonde, "Rachel is my roommate."

"Nice to meet you guys." I smile.

"So, what did we interrupt?" Quinn asks.

"Nothing." Santana snaps at her. I rub my hand on her knee to make her relax a little.

"I just asked her to be my girlfriend, and we were, uh…getting acquainted with one another." I bluntly state.

Rachel squeals and Quinn laughs, "Oh! That's so great! I am happy for you two!" She gets up from the couch, "This calls for a celebration, because Quinn and I are together now, too!"

Santana smiles a little, "I knew it! You can't hid anything from me." I laugh at her response.

We open a bottle of wine and watch a movie together, Quinn and Rachel cuddled up on one couch and Santana and I on the other. Once the movie ends I look at the other couple to see that they have fallen asleep, I look down at Santana and notice that she has fallen asleep, too.

I nudge Santana awake. She opens her eyes slowly, rubbing the sleep out. "Huh? What's up?" She says softly.

"I'm gonna head home." I reply giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Let me walk you to the door." Santana gets up and helps me up. She grabs my hand as we make our way to the door. I get my jacket and boots on and stand up to see Santana staring at me.

"See something you like?" I joke.

"Yeah. You." She pulls me into a kiss. "I am so happy that you are my girlfriend now."

"Me too." I smile back at her. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah. I just have some work to do, but tomorrow night should be fine." She replies.

"Sounds good." I say. I put my hand on her neck and pull her in for a kiss. It starts off slow, but she parts her lips and runs her tongue along my lower lip. I tilt my head to the side and open my mouth more to give her access. Our tongues begin to mold together. Nothing feels better than this.

We pull apart quickly when we hear someone clearing their throat. "Get a room you two." Quinn says as she pulls Rachel off the couch and leads her to her room. Santana blushes and buries her face into my shoulder. I laugh a little and just wrap my arms around her. I pull back to make her look at me and give her another peck.

"I'll text you when I get home."

"Bye."

I walk out of her building and get into my car. I make the short drive home. I hand the keys to the valet and head up to my apartment. Once inside I change into my pajamas and text Santana.

**To Santana: I'm home. :) Goodnight, girlfriend. Xox**

I hear my phone buzz a few minutes later.

**From Santana: Night, babe. xx**

I smile at the pet name she has used for me. I make my way out to my living room and pick up my guitar and start writing some new songs. This girl has inspired me.

A/N: Thank you all who have followed and favorite this story! It means a lot to me. Please review and let me know what you think! Should I continue? Make changes? What would you all like to see?


	6. Chapter 6

**DANI'S POV**

So it's 3:30 a.m., I left Santana's over 4 hours ago. I can't sleep. I am just too excited. I am able to call her my girlfriend. This is so new to me. I haven't been in a relationship since before I went to rehab 2 years ago, and that last relationship is what got me there in the first place. At that time I was an up and coming star. I was discovered playing my music at bars and coffee shops. Once I started being spotted and in tabloids it was hard for me to hide my demons. Everything was spiraling out of control and Jason confronted me. He made me see what I was doing was wrong and I broke down. I was admitted the next day.

While in rehab I wrote a whole bunch of music, which still has not been released. I am hoping to put some of it on this new album. Once I got out I laid low for a while. I went on a little redemption tour, which is the one I just finished up. This tour was to not only show myself I could get back into it, but show my fans that I really appreciated their support throughout my journey.

I've been writing songs and working on melodies since I got home. I pick up my phone again to see that only 15 minutes have passed. I rise up and put my guitar in its place and decide I should try and get some sleep.

Making my way into my bedroom and strip down to my shorts and tank top and climb into my king sized bed. I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling. Before I know it I am falling asleep.

_And the walls kept tumbling down_

_In the city that we love_

_Great clouds roll over the hills_

_Bringing darkness from above_

I groan at the sudden noise and try to figure out where I put my phone before I fell asleep. I find it under my pillow and answer groggily without looking.

"Mmph. Hello?"

"Hey! Were you sleeping?" I smile at hearing Santana's voice. This is something I could get used to.

"Yeah. I didn't fall asleep till late. What time is it?" I ask sleepily while rolling on to my back.

"Almost 11." She laughs, "I've been up since 8:15. I bet you really like your sleep when you have time off, don't ya?"

I chuckle, "Yeah. That, and I didn't fall asleep till 4 a.m."

"Is everything ok?" She asks.

"Yeah. I was just really excited and still on a high from last night." I smile, remembering that kiss we shared just before I left. "What do you have to do today?" I ask.

"I have a shit ton of homework that I didn't do and exams are coming up in 2 weeks. So I am going to be spending most of my days these next few weeks holed up in the library at school. I got here a little after 9." She says, sounding stressed.

"Well why don't you take a break for a bit." I suggest.

She groans, "I wish I could, I just don't have the time."

"Well, why don't you get back to work and I'll call you later, ok?"

"Yeah. That's fine. Bye Dani."

"Bye, babe." I hang up the phone and get out of bed. I've got a lot of things I need to do today to start preparing for recording. As I am making my way out into my living room I jump at the sight of another person sitting on my couch. I see the scruffy hair and glasses. It's Jason.

"What the fuck, Jace? I thought you were someone who was here to kill me or something." I say relieved.

He starts laughing, "Uh huh. Someone who is sitting on your couch, in plain view, is here to kill you." He continues holding his stomach from laughing. He stands up giving me a hug. I give him a light shove before accepting the embrace. We pull apart and I sit on the opposite end of the couch.

"So what are you doing here? How long have you been waiting?" I ask.

"I've been here maybe and hour at most. I just came to see how you were doing and how the unpacking is going." He says looking around the apartment. "Clearly not well." He laughs.

"Yeah. I've been a little busy." I reply laughing.

"Busy with what, Dan? You have no obligations until tomorrow."

"I met Santana the other day." I say trying to hide my blush.

"Oh." He says. "Well, how was it?" He asks excitedly.

"Really great." I say smiling. "We are officially together."

"It has been a long time coming, Dan. I've notice a change in you ever since you got that first letter from her." Jason says. "I think this could be a good thing for the both of you."

I smile and lean over to give him a hug. He pulls me in to his side and ruffles my hair and starts tickling me. I squeal and try to push him away. I can't stop laughing. He eventually lets up and gets off the couch.

"I gotta get going. I'm meeting with the producer. I'll check in with you later." He says.

"Alright." I respond "Lets do dinner this week." I say from the couch as he is walking out the door.

"Call me!" He says shutting the door behind him.

I reach over for my guitar and slump down into the couch and start strumming. As I am playing I keep thinking about Santana. I lightly begin to hum along while I play. I quickly stop to write down the melody and then continue humming.

_So if you're out there I swear to be good to you  
But I'm done lookin', for my future someone  
Cause when the time is right  
You'll be here, but for now  
Dear no one, this is your love song_

Once I get the whole song down I put my guitar down. I hear my stomach growl. I laugh at myself picking up my phone to check the time. Damn. It's already 2:30. I decide to text Santana.

**To Santana: Hey you. Do you have time for a break to get food?**

I head into my bedroom to decide what to wear for the day. I decided on dark skinny jeans with my ACDC shirt. As I finished getting ready I hear my phone buzz indicating a new text.

**From Santana: :/ UGH. I so wish I did. I'm still working and have a long way to go. Sorry, babe.**

I feel for Santana. I understand what its like to be so busy.

I head out to my living room and slip on my shoes. I grab my leather jacket and decide to head out to explore the city that I now call home.

**SANTANA'S POV**

I hate being this busy. I have no time to do anything. I wish I could spend time with Dani and get to know one another more as a new couple. But with finals coming up and my endless pile of coursework, here I am stuck in the library. I want to try and work through this all as quickly as I can so I can spend the night with my amazing new girlfriend.

Getting annoyed I drop my pencil and put my head in my hands letting out a frustrated sigh. I rest my forehead on my book in front of me and put my hands on the back of my neck. I just want to cry. This is the part I hate most about school.

All of a sudden I feel a warm hand on my shoulder and that person puts their head near mine.

"That shit looks boring." I immediately recognize Dani's voice and lift my head off the desk. She pecks my cheek and sits down next to me. "I brought you some food." She says holding up a container from the Chinese place down the street.

I give her a forced smile, "Thanks." I don't want to show her how frustrated I really am with all of this, so I avoid looking at her and try to get back to work.

"Baby, look at me." I ignore her request and continue reading. I feel like if I look at her I am just going to break down.

She touches her hand lightly to my face and turns my head so I am looking at her. She pulls me into a hug wrapping her arms around my neck and places gentle kisses on my cheek. I slowly melt into her embrace and wrap my arms around her waist, holding on tight.

I reluctantly pull back from her and move to rest my head on her shoulder as she wraps her arm around my waist.

"How'd you find me here?" I ask.

"It wasn't that hard." She giggles. "I just came to this library, knowing you go to school here and by the looks of it," She looks around the room, "you are the only one here."

I quickly look around the room, "So I am." I say irritated.

She coos in my ear, "Baby, I didn't say that to upset you. I just wanted to come keep you company, and I figured you might be hungry."

"Thanks, Dani," I put my hands on either side of her face and pull her in for a gentle kiss, "I appreciate it."

"So what is it you are working on?" She asks.

"I'm trying to organize all my stuff for finals. I need to be prepared, especially if I want to graduate with honors. If I don't I wont make it in to the law programs I want, an-" Dani cuts me off with a lingering kiss.

"San, don't stress. You are super smart. You will do great. Why don't you take a break for the rest of the night? It's almost 6:30 and you've been at it all day." I look at her and contemplate fighting what she's saying. "Why don't we take this food back to my place and have a nice, quiet dinner and relax on the couch. What do you think?"

I grudgingly nod my head, "I guess you're right. I should give it a rest before I burn myself out."

She helps me pack my things, I quickly text Rachel letting her know I'm with Dani and wont be home for while, and we start to head outside. She grabs my hand and opens the door for me. Before I know it we are surrounded by a ton of paparazzi outside of the library. She quickly pulls me toward her car. We get in and she drives away.

I take amusement from the situation, "Maybe there was someone else in the library with me."

Dani laughs as we approach a red light. She leans over the console to give me a small kiss. She entwines our fingers just as the light turns green.

About 20 minutes later we make it back to her place. She grabs my bag from the back seat.

"Babe, you don't have to carry that, it's heavy." She quickly waves her hand at me.

"I got it." She smiles as she hands the keys to the valet attendant.

We make it up to her apartment and she sets my bag down. We take off our jackets and shoes and sit at the island bar in the kitchen.

With a mouth full of food Dani looks over at me, "So what do you want to do tonight?"

I laugh at her, "That's attractive. Who knew superstars have no manners." I stick my tongue out at her and she laughs. "If you don't mind I would just like to cuddle with you on the couch and watch tv."

"Of course. Sounds perfect."

We finish up eating and head over to the couch. Dani sits with her back against one of the arms and motions for me to lie in between her legs. Worn out, I happily comply. I rest my head on her stomach and stretch out the length of the couch as she turns on the television. Dani tangles her hands in my hair, gently massaging my scalp.

"Mmm. You keep doing that, I may fall asleep." I mumble.

She pulls lightly on my head telling me she wants to look at me. I lightly push my self up resting my arm between her leg and the couch. Once I do this she scoots down so I am practically lying on top of her. She looks me in the eyes.

"Is this ok?" She asks uncertainly.

I nuzzle my head in the crook of her neck. "Yeah, this is great." I smile kissing her on her neck just under her ear. She wraps her arms around my body and is slowing running her nails up and down the length of my back. This feels so good, I never want her to stop.

I lift my head off her body and bring my lips to hers. She returns the kiss with more force that I was expecting. I adjust my body so my legs are in between hers as we continue to kiss. We are now front-to-front, with me lying on top of her, her hands rubbing the small of my back. I bring my hand up to caress her face as I go to deepen the kiss. She parts her lips and I take the chance to tease her with my tongue. Just as I go to pull away Dani brings one of her hands to the back of my head to crash our lips together again. She sucks and nips on my bottom lip as she is about to pull away. I take the hint and fuse our lips back together. Parting my lips so she can expertly slip her tongue in. Our tongues dance in one another's mouths battling for dominance when I succumb and let her take over. She takes her nails and scratches them up my rib cage and pulls me closer. My hips involuntarily jerk down into her and she throws her head back letting out a slight moan. We both pull apart begging for air.

She opens her eyes and looks at me directly and says, "That was so fucking hot." I shyly duck my head into her neck and place a light kiss. She wraps her arms around me again and places her hands at the small of my back while she kisses the top of my head ever so lightly.

Dani reaches over to the table to turns up the volume on the television. My guess is that it's to distract us from what just happened and to prevent things from getting to out of control too quickly. She has her favorite show on and his watching intently, I feel my eye lids get heavy. I am trying to fight sleep, but it overtakes me.

I slowly open my eyes to see the television still on. I look at the cable box and see that it's 1:30 in the morning. I look down at Dani and she has fallen asleep as well, her arms still holding me. I take a minute to admire her beauty before I start peppering her face with kisses.

"Unf. No. Five more minutes." She says as she pulls me tighter against her body.

"Babe," I coo, "You gotta let me go. I need to get home."

She slowly opens her eyes and loosens her grip, "What time is it?" she asks groggily as I sit up.

"It's just after 1:30. I should head home." I say, not wanting to leave.

"Do you have to go, I was comfy." She looks at me with puppy dog eyes. "Please stay?" she asks.

My heart melts at her cuteness. I lean down to give her a kiss. "Babe, I can't. I don't think we are ready for sleep overs just yet."

She lets out an exaggerated sigh, "Fiiiiiine. At least let me kiss you before you go." She pouts.

I stand up and pull her with me. We are standing in the middle of her living room and I wrap my arms around her neck. She brings hers to rest at my waist. I lean down to bring her into a gentle, lingering kiss. After a minute she deepens the kiss by parting her lips and pulling me closer to her. I run my fingers through her hair and let my tongue dance with hers. She pushes me back toward the couch as we are still kissing. I feel my legs hit the edge and I slowly sit down as she straddles my lap. I bring my hands to rest just above her ass as she runs hers down my sides. She begins lightly nipping at my bottom lip while running her nails from my rib cage directly to my thighs. I let out a small moan and throw my head back in pleasure. She takes the opportunity to attach her lips to my neck as I lower my hands to rest on her ass. The more pleasure she gives me the tighter my grip becomes. I lightly begin to massage her ass and she groans out attaching her lips to mine again and grinds her hips into mine.

As much as I don't want to stop this. I know I need to. I gently tap her on the back as she is peppering my neck with kisses. "Hmmm" she mumbles into my neck.

"Oooh." I let out a moan of pleasure as she hits my sweet spot. "Babe, unhh, we gotta stop. We can't do this yet."

She pulls back lightly and looks into my eyes giving me a small kiss as she climbs off my lap, pulling me up with her. She guides me to the door. I put on my shoes and jacket and grab my bag. She laces her hands around my neck pulling me down for another kiss. It quickly gets heated, and she is the first to pull away.

"God damn. I am gonna need a cold shower." She says. I blush a little and give her a quick peck.

"I know what you mean."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow?" She questions. I smile and nod my head.

"Bye babe." I say giving her another peck.

"Bye, San."

She closes the door behind me. I walk away more turned on that ever. I really do need to get home and take care of myself.

I walk into my apartment, it's 2:30 in the morning. I make my way into my bedroom and quickly strip out of my clothes. I send Dani a text letting her know I made it home. She didn't respond so I assume she has fallen asleep.

I can't seem to stop thinking about those hot kisses that took place tonight. I slowly feel myself getting really turned on again. I slowly slide my hand down my stomach and into my underwear. This will certain help me fall asleep quicker.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. My week is starting to pick up again, so I won't be able to update until at least Thursday night. I will be working periodically writing the story until then. So, please REVIEW and let me know what you think! Is there anything you want to see more of/anything you want to happen? Should I continue? Let me know!**

**Peace and love. Amanda**


	7. Chapter 7

**DANI'S POV**

Santana left not long ago, and I am extremely turned on. Those kisses were fantastic. I know we want to take things slow, but she is so fucking sexy and a damn good kisser. It was a struggle within myself to keep the contact PG-13. I am a very intimate and sexual person. I thrive on contact with people I care about. I think I want to talk with Santana about how slow we want to move in that department, because honestly, I don't think I can wait.

After receiving the text from Santana saying she's home I jump into the ice cold shower. This just isn't doing it. I bring my hands to caress my body. Without a second thought my right hand dips into the wetness between my legs. Once I reach my climax I hop out of the shower and climb into bed since I have an early morning tomorrow.

My alarm goes off at 7 a.m. I groan and roll over to shut it off. I really do not want to get out of my bed. Knowing that I need to be to the studio at 8 I quickly hop out of bed and get dressed in my black sweats and oversized sweater. Throwing my leather jacket and boots on I make my way down to my car.

Knowing that I am going to be early I decide to make a pit stop at Starbucks. I ordered my iced coffee and am waiting in the drive thru. When it is my turn to pull up to the window, the cashier turns and looks at me saying, "4.25 please". Once the girl makes eye contact her eyes go wide. "Oh my god! You're Dani Taylor!" I just politely smile back. Normally I love meeting fans, but I am really wanting my coffee right now. "Can I have your autograph?!" She asks excitedly.

I quickly sign an autograph for her and take my coffee, taking off for the studio. Once I arrive at the studio Jason is in the lobby waiting to greet me. We quickly hug and he pulls me off into a boardroom. Jason ushers me into a seat. I look around the table and introduce myself to everyone. We have a quick meeting about setting the timeline for writing and recording. I decided that I wanted to put my all into this album because it's the first I've written since rehab. I made it very clear that all the songs need to be my own, and we will not rush this. We decided on a tentative deadline for 10 months from now.

Once the meeting is over I have time to take a lunch break before my writing session. I step out of the building and am met with a sea of flashes and paparazzi yelling and asking me why I'm in New York, and when is my new album coming out. I look down at my phone and pull up Santana's number and keep walking.

**To Santana: Hey babe. I'm on a break. Do you have time for lunch? If so, meet me at the café just down the street from your school. I'll be there from 12:30 – 1:15.**

I make my way down the streets of New York toward the small café by Santana's school. About 5 minutes later I arrive and take a seat in the back corner, away from everyone and facing the door. I pull out my phone. Still no response from Santana. The waiter comes over.

"Hi Miss. What can I get you?" He asks politely, clearly not recognizing who I am.

"I'll just have a water for now, I am waiting on someone." He smiles and nods and walks away. He quickly brings over my water and goes to take care of another table.

About 15 minutes pass and I look at my phone again. Still no response from Santana. The waiter makes his way over to the table. I order my food and eat by myself. I couldn't wait any longer, since I had to be back to the studio.

Just as my food comes out I see Santana rushing, out of breath into the café. She spots me in the back corner and makes her way over to me. She slides in the seat next to me to give me a hug. I gladly accept and give her a light peck on the lips. She then gets up and moves to the other side of the booth.

I smile at her as we make eye contact, "Hey sweetie. Glad you could make it." She nods her head, still out of breath. She reaches across the table to grab my hands and places a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

Once she catches her breath she says, "Sorry I didn't respond. I was in class until 12:45. I tried to get here as fast as I could."

With my mouth full of pasta I hold my finger up to let her know I want to say something. Quickly chewing and swallowing I reply, "It's fine baby, it's not like we had this planned." I smile. "What are you doing the rest of the day? Are you hungry?"

Santana shakes her head. "I've got a lot of work to do, so I will be holed up in the library all night. I am pretty much busy all week." She says frowning. "I don't know how much time we will be able to spend together this week."

"It's okay, San. I understand you are busy. I'm sure I can find a way to entertain my self at night this week." I say smirking at her while I rub my foot up the side of her leg.

She looks at me, mouth open, "Oh my." She says, cheeks turning red, "Babe, you can't do that. Especially not in public."

I laugh at her, "Good to know you want it as much as I do." I smirk at her again, taking another bite of my food.

She puts her head in her hands and rests it on the table. I hear her quietly counting to ten.

"Santana, why are you doing that?" I ask, curiously.

"I am trying to settle my hormones down. I have so much stress right now that, uhh… what you were suggesting is something I..uh, really need today. But, uh, we, yeah. We don't have time for that, and I don't even know if you're ready for that, especially so soon into our relationship."

I cut off her rambling by leaning across the table and pulling her face toward mine giving her a firm kiss. She instantly kisses back. I pull away smiling, "Babe, I really want it, too."

We spend a few more minutes chatting while I eat. Once I am done, Santana offers to walk me back to the studio, since she doesn't have anywhere to be just yet. We head out the door of the café toward the studio.

Hand-in-hand we walk down the sidewalk. Occasionally, there were some people staring at us, I even stopped to sign a couple autographs.

Within 10 minutes we made it back to the studio. I pull her inside the building and wrap her in a hug.

"Please make sure you at least text me at some point each day." I almost beg, "It's going to be torture not seeing you at all." I whine.

Santana pulls my chin up and gives me a lingering kiss. "I will babe. Maybe some night I try and stop by, even if it's for an hour."

We prepare to part ways just as Jason makes his way over to me.

"Oh, good. I thought I'd have to call to get you back on time." He jokes with me. I smile at him, and then look at Santana. "Who's this?" Jason asks.

"Jace, this is Santana." I say, "Santana, this is Jason, my manager and best friend."

The two exchange pleasantries and chat for a minute when Santana looks at her phone. "Shit, babe, I gotta get running, I have to work on a class project tonight." Santana gives me another kiss and leaves the building.

Jason and I make our way up to the studio. Just as I requested I had a soundproof room to myself with a piano and a guitar. Jason has set up a table with water and snacks, since I was going be in here for a few hours.

Once Jason walked out I sat in front of the piano. I wasn't liking the results, so I went over and picked up an acoustic guitar and began playing with the chord progressions. Once I got a decent melody down, I hit record on the tape recorder I brought. I continually play that recording on a loop and pull out the pen and paper and start writing.

_Oh, you're in my blood like holy wine_

_You taste so bitter and so sweet_

_Oh, I could drink a case of you, darling_

_And I would still be on my feet_

An couple hours later I have the entire song written, and am pleased with it. I look at the clock and see that it's time for me to go. So, I pack up my things and head home to my apartment for the night.

**SANTANA'S POV – TWO WEEKS LATER**

It's been two weeks since I last saw Dani for more than an hour. I know we are both frustrated that we only get limited time together. But, now that my exams are over and I am hanging around NY for the holiday break, hopefully Dani and I can see more of each other. The conversations and visits we have has over the past two weeks have left me sexually frustrated more than once. Especially the short visits. We have limited time, so we generally talk for a few minutes, make food, and then make out like horny teenagers. Honestly, I just cannot wait until Dani and I can finally enjoy each other to the fullest.

I walk into my apartment after my last exam and drop my bag next to the door and slip off my shoes and jacket. I pull my scarf over my head and fling it onto my jacket. Just as the door shuts Rachel and Quinn appear with their luggage being pulled out of Rachel's room.

"How long will you two love birds be gone for?" I ask.

"We will be back on the 28th." Quinn says.

"What are you going to do with Dani over break?" Rachel inquires.

"Dunno yet." I say shrugging, "I haven't even asked her about it."

Rachel glances down at her watch, "Babe, we gotta go." Rachel says to Quinn. They both pull me into a hug and see them out the door.

Once they are gone I pull my phone out of my pocket to text Dani.

**To Dani: Hey baby! I have the apartment to myself for a while and I am done with exams! Wanna come over and make dinner?**

She responds almost instantly.

**From Dani: I thought this day would never come! ;) Be over in 30.**

Before I know it I hear a gentle knock on the door. I pull it open lightly to have Dani just lunge at me and pull me into a forceful kiss. I happily comply. I have missed her lips on mine. We have seen each other a couple times over the past 2 weeks, but it has been 4 days since I last saw her.

I lightly part my lips so Dani and slip her tongue in. She takes the hint and pulls me closer to her body. Her hands are roaming my body, and it feels so good. I bring my hands down to her lower back. I pull back from the kiss and hear Dani groan. I attach my lips to her neck and place small kisses and nip a little at the exposed skin. She throws her head back in pleasure and pulls her hair to the side to give me better access. After a minute or so Dani pulls my lips back up to her to fuse them together again. We continue making out until I hear my stomach growl.

Dani pulls away from me and laughs. "Hungry, babe?"

I giggle, "Yeah. That's why I invited you over, remember?" I stick my tongue out at her.

"Don't act like you weren't having a good time just then." She pulls me into her and starts tickling my side. Eventually she eases up on tickling me.

She walks into my kitchen and pulls open the fridge, "What do you want to eat, San? I'll cook." She offers.

We decide on making a chicken caesar salad. We make small talk throughout dinner about our days and what we've ben up to since we last saw each other.

"So where's Rachel and Quinn?" Dani asks, taking a bite of her food.

"They went back to Lima for the holiday."

"Why didn't you go with them?" Dani questions.

"Just don't want to." I said, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Why not, babe? If you can't afford it, I can he-"

I cut her off, "Dani. Stop. I'm just not going and I don't want to."

She looks a bit taken aback by the tone I used with her. She just silently gets up and puts the dishes in the sink and walks right past me over to my couch.

With a heavy sigh I put my head in my hands and silently curse myself for snapping at her. I shouldn't make my problems hers. She may not understand why I don't want to go home, but I just can't talk to her about it yet. It brings up too many bad memories, and I just can't handle it.

I get up off the stool in the kitchen and make my way over to the couch where Dani is staring at the ground. I stand directly in front of her. She doesn't look up at me, so I grab her chin at force her eyes to meet with mine.

"I'm sorry."

She keeps averting her gaze. So, I decide to straddle her lap. I slowly make my way onto her lap and place my hands on the back of her neck. She then puts her hands on my hips and looks into my eyes.

"I wasn't trying to make you mad." She says quietly.

I lean in and give her a light kiss. "I know, baby. I know. Its just a sensitive thing for me, and I am not ready to talk about it."

She nods her head in understanding. "So what do you want to do now?"

I smirk and lean down hovering my lips over hers. "This." I say as I wrap my fingers in her hair and smash my lips against hers. Out lips slowly glide against one another, just enjoying the feeling. Every time we have kissed in the past 2 weeks has been rushed and needy. We can finally just take the time to enjoy one another, and the feelings it brings.

Dani tilts her head to the side, running her tongue along my bottom lip. I oblige and part my lips to let her tongue meet with mine. Our tongues are slowly swirling in one anothers mouth. I slowly pull back a nip on her lower lip. She lets out a small whimper. My face is right in front of hers and she is staring right back at me, running her hands up and down my rib cage. The movement is sending tingling sensations throughout my body.

I lean back down to bring out lips together. She pulls me closer to her body and lays up down on the couch with her hovering over me. She takes the dominant position and nips at my pulse point. She brings her lips back to mine and we begin furiously making out. She brings her thigh in between mine and I bring my hands to rest on her ass. While we are kissing I lightly massage her ass, it feels so nice in my hands. I just can't get enough of it. As I work my hands on her ass, her thigh puts pressure where I need it most and she involuntarily bucks her hips into mine. Unwillingly, I let out a loud moan. Dani pulls away from me and looks me in the eyes.

"Babe, I want you so bad." She moans out looking at me with lust filled eyes. I continue massaging her ass and she leans down to kiss me again. "Baby, please. I don't know how much longer I can take without you touching me." She practically begs.

"Let's take this to the bedroom?" I ask, more turned on than ever. She quickly nods her hand and stands up, pulling me with her. I quickly grab her by the waist and lift her up carrying her into my bedroom. She starts to squeal. Once we get into my room I set her on my bed and lean down over her bringing our lips together in a sensual kiss. I like where this night is headed.

TO BE CONTINUED.

**A/N: Sorry that this update is later than promised. I've had too many deadlines for class this week and on top of that I've been sick. I am doing my best to work through the chapters quickly. PLEASE REVIEW. Let me know what you think. Continue? What do you want to see? Anything. Just let me know! The songs from the last chapter: Pompeii by Bastille and Dear No One by Tori Kelly. From this chapter: A Case of You by Joni Mitchell.**


	8. Chapter 8

**RECAP**

"Babe, I want you so bad." She moans out looking at me with lust filled eyes. I continue massaging her ass and she leans down to kiss me again. "Baby, please. I don't know how much longer I can take without you touching me." She practically begs.

"Let's take this to the bedroom?" I ask, more turned on than ever. She quickly nods her hand and stands up, pulling me with her. I quickly grab her by the waist and lift her up carrying her into my bedroom. She starts to squeal. Once we get into my room I set her on my bed and lean down over her bringing our lips together in a sensual kiss. I like where this night is headed.

**DANI'S POV **

Santana is hovering over me staring into my eyes, "are you sure you want to do this?" She asks gently.

I respond by putting my hand on the base of her neck and pulling her down until her lips meet with mine. Santana relaxes her body on to mine as we kiss each other slowly, savoring the moment. I put my hands on her lower back as she rests her forearms on either side of my head. I run my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Santana parts her lips slightly and allows my tongue to enter. We kiss like this as I run my hands to the back of Santana's thighs, lightly massaging the area. I can feel the goosebumps appear on her skin as she moans lightly into my mouth. She deepens the kiss before she pulls away biting my lip. She looks directly into my eyes. I can see the arousal on her face, her eyelids are hooded and her full lips are slightly parted. I lean up and pull her into another kiss while flipping her over and switching positions. Santana is lying underneath me as I sit straight up straddling her hips. Without word I tug at the hem of her shirt, asking for permission to take it off. She sits up and raises her hands above her head allowing me to pull it off, leaving her in just a black lace bra. I quickly pull my shirt over my head and toss it to the side of the room. Straddling her waist, I have my hands resting on her stomach, enjoying the feeling of her abs tensing up under my touch. Santana sits up and wraps her arms around my waist bringing our lips together in a passionate kiss. I tangle my hands in her hair allowing myself to sink into the kiss. She runs her hands up my back and unclasps my bra. Pulling away from me slightly, she allows me to fully remove the undergarment and completely expose myself to her. Following her lead I unclasp her bra throwing it to the side. We both take a minute and scan over each other.

"You are so fucking hot." Santana says. I blush and turn my head to avoid looking at her.

"Look at me babe." She says. I turn my head back and look into her eyes. "You are so beautiful."

Santana then brings our lips together into a smoldering kiss. I push her down so she is lying flat on the bed as I lie on top of her. I break the kiss and start kissing her neck. She throws her head back and lets out a small whimper. I slowly kiss my way down until I make it to her breasts. I look up at her, asking for approval and she nods her head furiously. I smile at her eagerness and place kisses on her right breast. I slowly kiss up the mound until I make it to her nipple. I slowly run my tongue around the raised nipple, careful to not touch it. I hear her whimpering in pleasure. I slowly take her right nipple into my mouth and swirl my tongue around. She arches her hips off the bed and moans in approval. I bring my hand up to massage her other breast as I continue pleasuring her other breast with my mouth.

"God, baby, that feels so good." She says as she tangles her hands in my hair. I switch my attention to her left breast and repeat the same actions as before. I then begin kissing my way down her abs towards her hips. I slowly unbutton her jeans and pull them off her, leaving her in her black lacy thong. I slowly slide the unwanted garment off her legs and drop it to the floor. I swiftly take my jeans and underwear off and move back up Santana's body and capture her lips with mine.

I slide my right hand down her body, caressing her until I reach her warm core. I slowly slide my hand in between her thighs, and she willingly spreads her legs to allow better access. I run my finger along the length of her slit.

"Damn, San, you are soaked." She shudders at the huskiness of my voice.

"You do that to me, Dani. I need you so bad." She says kissing me deeply.

I bring my finger up to rub her clit in slow circles. Her body jerks at my touch as I pick up the speed.

"Baby, I need you inside of me." She moans. "Please."

I enter her with one finger and begin pumping in and out of her at a moderate speed. Santana moans loudly. "Dani, you feel so fucking good." I pick up the speed. "More, another finger." Santana moans out. I slip a second digit into her and thrust a bit harder. I use my thumb to massage her clit while my fingers move in and out of her. I can feel her walls beginning to tighten around my fingers.

"Oh god baby I am so close." She pants, running her hands up and down my back.

"Cum for me, babe." I urge her. I pick up the pace and curl my fingers, hitting her g-spot. She arches her back and loud moans escape her lips.

"Ohh, Dani. Fuck." I slowly pump in and out of her as she comes down from her orgasm. Once she is flat on the bed I pull my fingers out and bring them up and suck off her juice

"You taste good." Santana giggles at me and pulls me further into her body. She kisses me roughly.

"Your turn." She says as she flips us over so she is on top of me.

She quickly latches her mouth onto my left breast, massaging the other with her hand. I let out loud moan of pleasure, "Oh, Santana." She is running her tongue along my hardened nipple and lightly nipping at the skin of my breasts. I bring my hand up to push her head downward, indicating what I want. I don't know if I can handle this any longer, after what I did to her, I am so turned on that I just need some sort of release.

"Eager, babe?" She looks up at me and smirks.

"Fucking you turned me on so much, I need you to take care of me." I practically beg her. She smiles and kisses her way down to my core. She looks up at me; I signal to her that she can do what she wants.

With that, Santana takes her tongue and runs it the length of my slit. I close my eyes and throw my head back, moaning in utter pleasure. She take my clit between her teeth and lightly nibbles and sucks on my throbbing bundle of nerves. I put my hands on her head and pull her up bringing our lips together.

"Santana, fuck me. Please." I beg.

She slides her hand in between my legs and enters me with two fingers. I swear I heard her moan at how wet I am, which only makes me moan louder. She is rapidly pumping her fingers in and out of my pussy.

"Babe, I am so close." I moan out. She takes her left hand and plays with my breast, rolling my nipple between her fingers. I can feel my walls tightening around her fingers as she curls up and I pull her into me kissing her, muffling my moans.

"OHH Santana! Ahh!" I moan out, reaching my climax.

Once I come down from my high, I pull Santana into my side giving her a kiss on the forehead.

**SANTANA'S POV**

That was amazing, incredible, fantastic, extraordinary. I can't even begin to think of all the words that describes my experience with Dani.

We are lying in my bed curled into each other, and just enjoying the moment. She pulls away and looks at me.

"That was, just, wow." She says blushing.

"I know." I smile and lean up kissing her lips.

"I can't believe we waited that long." I laugh at her comment.

"If I would have known that's what it was going to be like, I wouldn't have waited so long." I counter. She just pulls me into a lingering kiss.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" I ask shyly. "I mean, now that we've, you know, uhh had sex together, I think it would be ok if we start having sleep overs."

She smiles and pulls me into a tight hug. "I would love to stay, baby."

"Wanna watch a movie?" I ask her.

"Yeah! I get to pick this time though." She fires back quickly as I stand up and walk over to my dresser.

"I have some clothes for you, hang on."

I turn around to head over to the bed when I see Dani sauntering over to me. She puts her arms around my waist and pulls our naked bodies together. I fall into the hug, just enjoying her body against mine. She pulls away giving me a kiss and taking the clothes out of my hand.

We quickly get dressed and make our way out to the living room. Dani picks a movie as we curl up on the couch. Dani is sitting with her feet stretched out on to the coffee table and I curl myself into her side as she wraps her arm around me.

We steal kisses and longing stares throughout the movie, purely just enjoying one another's company. Once the movie ends I can tell Dani is tired.

"Wanna go to bed, babe?" I ask as I sit up. She node her head tiredly. I stand up off the couch, turning the tv off and pulling her with me. We walk hand in hand to my bedroom. We quickly lay down. I lay on my back and Dani curls into my side. I lean down to give her a kiss.

"Night babe."

"Mmmm, night." She mumbles. Before I know it Dani is passed out.

I cannot believe that I am lucky enough to have this girl in my bed. I cannot believe that this all started with some stupid school assignment that I had to do.

As I lay and reminisce on the last year of my life, getting to know Dani, and especially the last few weeks of being with her. I can't help but feel lucky, and I can't help but feeling that I am falling for this girl, hard. With that I close my eyes and fall asleep with the comfort of Dani with her arm draped over my stomach and her breath tickling my neck. I am one lucky girl.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a lot. This is the first story I've ever written like this…so bear with me. Let me know what you thought. Good? Bad? Let me know! Your feedback is appreciated. I will try to update again as soon as I can! This is the first day this week that I've had the chance, too many deadlines to meet, not enough time! Have a good night! Peace. Love.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SANTANA'S POV**

I slowly awake from sleeping and try to move, and when I do I feel something pull me closer. I smile to myself, remembering the events from last night and knowing that Dani was still in my bed. I turn over to face her, trying not to disturb her sleep. As soon as I am facing her, her eyes flutter open.

"Mmm. Hey." She says with a tired smile. She moves her head forward to meet her lips with mine.

"Good morning." I smile back at her. "How'd you sleep?"

She lets go of my body and stretches her arms over her head, letting the blanket drop. I can't help but stare at her. She is so beautiful. "Really well." She yawns out looking over at me, catching me staring. "See something you like?" She teases, wrapping her arms around me.

I lean down and place a chaste kiss on her lips, "Always."

"So last night was amazing." She says beaming from ear to ear.

I chuckle a little and smile, "It certainly was."

"I'm glad we got that out of the way, now I won't have to try and hold myself back any longer." She laughs. I giggle and start tickling her sides, wanting to hear more of her contagious laughter.

After a few more minutes of enjoying small kisses we make our way out into the kitchen where I immediately start a pot of coffee.

"So what do you have planned during your break from school?" Dani asks, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind, placing a kiss on my shoulder.

I turn in her arms and place a kiss on her forehead. "I have plenty of dates with Netflix and my bed and/or couch. I am taking this time to just relax. What about you, babe? What are your plans for the holiday?" I was kind of nervous to ask her, because I was not sure where she would be, or if she had people that she spent the holidays with.

"Well, I plan on going back to LA to spend some time with my close friends and my uncle who lives out there." I was a little sad, but tried not to show it. I was secretly hoping that we would get to spend some time together for the holidays.

"When do you plan on going?" I ask.

"Don't know yet." She absentmindedly shrugs off my question. She lets go of me and walks toward the fridge. "What do you want for breakfast?" She asks, peeking around the door.

"Whatever you feel like making." I reply, walking out of the kitchen and plopping myself in front of the TV.

I wish that Dani was staying here for the holidays. I hate this time of year, especially being alone. I can't go home this year because my parents will be out of town visiting family, and besides, I don't like going back to Lima anyways. Too many bad memories.

I am brought out of my thoughts when Dani comes over handing me a bowl of oatmeal and sitting down next to me with her own bowl.

"You okay, baby? You look like you're staring off into space." She questions, taking a bite of her oatmeal.

"Yeah, Dani. I'm fine." I look at her with a forced smile.

"Okay." She says, "What do you want to watch? I've got nothing to do today, so I am all yours."

"Whatever is fine, I don't care." I say twirling my oatmeal around in the bowl.

Once I see that Dani is done, I take her bowl, and my half eaten one into the kitchen to clean up. I glance over to the living room and see Dani lying down on the couch. She looks up and sees me watching her. She gives me a little wave and blows me a kiss. This would make my heart melt, if I wasn't so side tracked with my thoughts. I finish cleaning the kitchen and walk past Dani in the living room.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower." I say, walking quickly past her. Once in the bathroom I turn the water on and begin stripping. Just as I am about to get in I see the door open and Dani peeking her head in.

"Do you have room for one more?" She asks, shyly.

I let my feelings from before falter and smile at her motioning for her to come in. I pull her into my naked body and give her a lingering kiss on her full lips. I let my hands wander down to the hem of her shirt and pull it up over her head, exposing her bare chest. She quickly pulls off her pants and kicks them to the side. She brings her hand to the back of my head, looking me directly in the eyes. She parts her lips and pulls my head to hers placing a sensual kiss on my lips. I respond back by moving my lips against hers, just savoring the feeling. We slowly pull apart and I grab Dani's hand and pull us both into the shower.

The warm water feels great against my skin as I stand there and let it run over my body. I open my eyes and see Dani starting at me.

"Can I help you?" I shoot a smirk in her direction.

"Nope, just admiring." She says and she turns around to grab the soap. She steps forward in the shower and gets her hands wet while rubbing the soap, successfully creating suds. She brings her hand over to my chest and begins to lather my body. She rubs her hands sensually over my chest and up to my collarbones, and then down my arms. Dani gets more soap and crouches down to run her hands up my legs, when she gets dangerously close to more core my breath hitches, she slowly moves her hands back to my ass and grabs it, firmly. She stands back up.

"Turn around." She says, lightly kissing my lips. I follow her command and turn around as she rakes her hands over my back, massaging it with soap. Once she is finished, I rinse myself off under the showerhead.

I like that we can just be like this together, without there having to be something sexual about it. Don't get me wrong, I am clearly aroused by her touch. We both make quick work of washing out hair and I step out of the shower. As I am drying off Dani comes out of the shower and moves toward me, wrapping her arms around my torso. I give her a quick kiss and finish drying off, sauntering into my room to get ready for the day. Dani changes back into her clothes from last night.

"Baby, I'm gonna go home and change out of these clothes. If you want to come over whenever you are done, you can." She says hopefully.

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to do some stuff around here first. But maybe I'll be over later." I say.

"Okay. Well I'll leave the door unlocked for you." She slips on her shoes and jacket, then pulls me into a hug and brings her lips to mine.

"See you soon, baby."

She walks out the door and I close it behind her. I let out the heavy sigh I had been holding in. I guess it's a good thing that she will be going away for part of the holiday, because I have to get my applications for law school out. I have a lot of work to do. I go into my bedroom and grab my laptop, and make my way to sit on the couch. I start working on applications for the schools I am applying to. This could take forever.

**DANI'S POV**

I left Santana's apartment and made my way out to my car. I can't help but feel like something is off about her. After I mentioned the possibility of going home for part of the holiday she seemed bummed out. I didn't want to make her upset by asking her if there was something wrong, so I decided to let it go for the time being.

I finally get back to my apartment and hand the keys to the valet. I make my way up to my apartment. Once inside I head into my bedroom to get a new change of clothes. I settle into my sweatpants and old tank top. I don't plan on going anywhere today.

I make my way into my kitchen and look into the pantry. Seeing a box of cake mix, I pull it out and being making it. I am a total stress baker, and for some reason I feel stressed about this Santana situation. I quickly mix together all the ingredients and put the cake in the oven. I begin to clean the kitchen from top to bottom, again something else I tend to do when I am stressed.

About 40 minutes later, the kitchen is spotless and the cake is cooling on the stove. I let out an aggravated groan and try to think of something to keep myself busy. I decided to head into my music room. I sit at the piano. Before I start playing I shoot Santana a text to see what she is up to.

**To Santana: Hey babe. What are you up to?**

She responds instantaneously.

**From Santana: Working on apps for law school.**

**To Santana: Can you come over here and work on them? I would like your company.**

**From Santana: Sure. Let me just finish up the one I'm on. I'll be over soon-ish.**

**To Santana: :) See you soon baby.**

I grab the pencil and paper off the desk and begin to let the words flow out of me. Everything I feel about this moment, and Santana. I begin just scribbling down lyrics. An hour later I am satisfied with the words, and start finding the perfect melody for the song. After a few different progressions, and tempos I finally find the right one. Now it's time to put it all together.

I start out with a soft melody.

_Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time_

_Surely you can take some comfort knowing that you're mine_

_Just hold me tight, lay by my side_

_Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time_

_I found my place in the world_

_Could stare at your face for the rest of my days_

_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out and smother me_

_Warm and alive I'm all over you would you smother me?_

_Let me be the one who never leaves you all alone_

_I hold my breath and lose the feeling that I'm on my own_

_Hold me too tight, stay by my side_

_Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time_

I look up from the piano and see Santana standing in the doorway with her bag slung over he shoulder just admiring me. I look directly into her eyes as I play the chorus.

_I found my place in the world_

_Could stare at your face for the rest of my days_

_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out and smother me_

_Warm and alive I'm all over you would you smother me?_

Santana makes her way over to the bench, sets her bag on the ground and sits down next to me, putting her hand on my thigh.

_When I'm alone time goes so slow_

_I need you here with me_

_How my mistakes have made your heart break_

_Still I need you here with me_

_So, baby I, baby I'm here_

_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out and smother me_

_Warm and alive I'm all over you would you smother me?_

_Now I can breathe, turn my insides out and smother me_

_Warm and alive I'm all over you would you smother me?_

_Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time_

_Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time_

_Let me be the one who calls you baby all the time_

_Let me be the one who calls you baby, the one who calls you baby._

"Dani, that was beautiful." She says giving me a peck on the cheek. I shyly avert my eyes from meeting her gaze. I wasn't entirely read for her to hear that song yet, but I guess she likes it.

"Thanks." I reply standing up from the bench. "How much of it did you hear?" I inquire.

"I only heard the piano when I first walked in, then when you looked at me is when I heard the words." She says.

"Well, I am gonna stay in here and write for a bit more. You are more than welcome to stay in here and do your work, or go wherever you want in the apartment." I say giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I think I'll sit in here with you." Santana says, smiling. Clearly her mood has changed from earlier.

Santana brings her bag over to the desk and sets up her computer and papers and begins working. I run out to the kitchen to grab some water for the both of us. I take this time to think about how to approach the subject of the holidays with Santana, and why she doesn't want to go home. I rest my hands on the counter top and lean forward trying to regain my composure to go talk to her.

Apparently I had been out there longer than I thought because I hear Santana in the distance walking toward me.

"Babe?" She says as she approaches the corner by the kitchen. "Oh!" She jumps as she looks at me. "There you are. What's going on?" She says concerned, as she comes closer to me and grabs my hands to entwine our fingers.

"Why were you upset with me earlier?" I just blurt out before I can think about formulating any other words.

Santana quickly lets go of my hands and turns her back to me, "what do you mean?"

"Babe, you know what I mean. You got all weird when I said that I was planning on going to LA for the holidays." I retort.

"It doesn't matter, Dani. Don't worry about it." Santana snaps, and heads back to the music room.

I quickly run after her and grab her wrist turning her around to face me. "Santana, talk to me. What is the matter?" I say firmly.

"Nothing, Dani. I'm going to be alone, in New York for the holidays. Looking forward to it." She snaps back.

"How is that my fault?" I say angrily, "I offered to help you go home for the break."

"My parents wont even be home, Dani. Besides, that's not even the whole fucking reason I don't want to be there." She yells.

"Then fucking tell me, Santana! What the hell." I yell back.

"I don't want to run into my fucking ex. Is that what you want to hear. I still have fucking problems when it comes to her and talking about it. God damn, you just had to fucking push, didn't you." She yells walking away from me and into the bathroom. I hear the door click behind her.

I am so beyond frustrated with her. I walk over to the bathroom and can hear her lightly sobbing. I know that there is no use in trying to convince her to let me in, so I just head back into the music room and sit at the table.

"FUCK." I groan out of frustration.

I begin to write. This has always been the best outlet for me. I pour all of my feelings out through writing songs. I just continue writing. It must have been five minutes before I hear the bathroom door unlock and open. I turn around and see Santana standing in the doorway.

"Dani." She looks up at me with her tear stained eyes and a sad expression. "I'm sorry." She begins crying again. I just stand up and walk over to her, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

"Shhh." I coax, running my fingers through her hair. "It's gonna be okay, baby. I'm here, I got you." I keep soothing her until her sobbing stops and she pulls away.

"I'm sorry." She says as she looks me in the eye. "It's a really sensitive thing for me. Nothing good ever happens from going back to Lima."

I cut her off, "Babe, lets go lay down in my bed. If you want to talk about it more we can, if not we'll just relax. Okay?"

She nods her head, so I grab her hand and lead her into my room.

I sit down and lean up against the headboard, while Santana curls in me, resting her head on my lap.

"I-I want to talk about it." Santana says, breaking the silence. "Or I at least want to tell you a little bit, for now. I don't think I am ready to divulge my whole life story just yet."

"Take your time, babe. Whenever you are ready." I say running my fingers through her hair and leaving down to peck the top of her head.

Santana takes a deep, shaky breath "Well…her name is Brittany."

**AN: Thank you everyone for reviewing and following! Sorry for not updating sooner – I've been super busy and have exams coming up in a couple weeks. PLEASE review. Let me know what you think: should I keep going? Suggestions? Anything… Thank you all for your patience!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SANTANA'S POV**

"Well…her name is Brittany."

I pause. I take a deep breath. Dani grabs my hand and squeezes it. I look at up her and give a tight-lipped smile, thanking her for the reassurance and trying to mask the hurt.

"We have known each other since we were 10. She was my best friend. When we got to high school things changed for me. I started to notice my feelings for other girls, and Brittany was the first person I told. She told me that it was okay, and that there was nothing wrong with me."

I pause, taking a breath trying not to let the tears escape.

"But, when we were 16 I realized my true feelings for Brittany. I convinced her that kissing each other is what friends do, and she believed me. After a while, the whole school found out because I refused to sleep with some of the football players, and I was mortified."

Dani places a kiss on top of my head and runs her hand up and down my arm in a soothing manner.

"Most of my Glee Club friends were cool with it, and Brittany didn't stop talking to me. We made it official shortly after the incident and told everyone that we were together. I was in love. I loved her more than I loved myself."

I shift my head to look at Dani, and I see her looking down at me paying close attention. I pull her hand up to my lips and place a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

"We were together for 3 years before we split. She moved out here with me when I started college and she started taking dance lessons while I was in school. We were happy, until one day Rachel told me that she saw Brittany kiss some guy outside a coffee shop on her way home from class."

I let out a shaky breath.

"We broke up because she cheated on me with this kid name Dylan. Not once, not even twice. They had gotten together 2 weeks after that fucking dance class started. He was her dance instructor. I-I was devastated. I kicked her out and asked her to leave. She moved back to Lima, and according to Rachel, he moved there last year to be with her."

I feel a tear start to trickle down my cheek. Dani notices and brings her finger up wipe it away.

"I was in love with her, D." I let out a sob. "A part of me feels like she is still going to come back. I know in my mind that it won't happen, but my heart doesn't want to listen. I never knew what it was like to be hurt so bad."

"I gave her my everything," I continue, "I was so ready to marry her. But after 9 fucking months of cheating on me, I couldn't forgive her. I haven't spoken to her since I kicked her out."

I pause for a minute letting the tears fall freely. "That's all I have to say about that. There are other things about my past, but I don't feel like getting into that right now."

For the first time since this conversation started Dani spoke. "It's okay, baby. You don't have to tell it all to me right away. We can save the other stuff for another day."

She continues, "You know, you will love again some day." She looks at me and smiles.

I lean up and bring her lips against mine in a soft, passionate kiss. "I hope so." I respond sadly.

After about thirty minutes of lying in Dani's arms she is fast asleep. I can't sleep, so I slowly wiggle my way out of her embrace. I make my way out into the kitchen to get some water and see a cake on the counter. I slightly chuckle to myself, not expecting Dani to be much of a baker. I help her by frosting the cake and putting a few decorations on it. I guess I'll wait for her to wake up before I start eating it.

I decide to pull out my phone and send Rachel a text.

**To Rachel: Hey. I'm at Dani's, we kinda had a fight and told her about Brittany. Hope you are having a good time in Lima.**

I put my phone back in my hoody pocket and before I even make it 2 feet out of the kitchen I hear my phone ring. I look and see that Rachel is calling me.

Rachel starts firing questions before I even get the chance to answer the phone properly. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Hello to you, too." I reply back sarcastically.

"Hi Santana. Sorry. But, really. Are you okay?" She asks, concern lacing her voice.

"I think so. It's still hard to talk about." I reply solemnly.

"I know, San." She pauses. "It's only been a year. No one expects you to get over it instantly." She says, trying to calm me down.

I feel the tears peeking behind my eyelids. "It still hurts. A lot. Brittany was the only thing I've told her about. I haven't told her about the shit that happened after she left." I force out as I let the tears roll down my cheek.

"You don't have to tell her everything right away, San." She reminds me. "I can tell that Dani really cares about you, and she wouldn't judge you for any of it." She pauses. "Besides. Look where you are now. You are so much stronger than the 19 year old girl I once knew."

I smile inwardly, "Thanks, Rach. You always know how to make me feel better." I pause. "How is Lima?"

"Oh, you know. Boring as always. It's only been one day and I am ready to be back in New York. What are you and Dani doing for the holidays?"

"Yeah…that's kinda what our fi-… well, I wouldn't call it a fight. I just became withdrawn, as you know how I get when I am upset, and I kind of snapped at her. She said that she's going back to LA for the holidays, but she doesn't know how long she'll be there."

"Well, that's sucky, San. I'm sorry. Maybe you could fly out with her for New Years or something?" Rachel suggests.

"Yeah. Maybe." I pause, thinking seriously about the suggestion. "Hey. I should get going. Dani's asleep in her bed, and I don't want her to think I ran out after confessing all this shit to her."

"Understandable." Rachel says.

"I'll talk to you soon though. Thanks for everything." I say genuinely.

"No problem, San. I'm here for you any time. Love you." Rachel says in her usual chipper tone.

"Love you, too. Thanks again."

After hanging up, I make my way into the music room and grab my laptop and papers and head back into Dani's bedroom. Walking toward the bed I see that she has shifted from lying on her back to curled up on her side, facing the center of the bed. I smile at the sight of this beautiful woman sleeping peacefully. I gently set my things down on the bed and sit up against the headboard. I hear a light snore come from Dani. I try to suppress my giggle as I run my fingers through her hair. She responds to my touch by moving her body closer to me and resting her head on my stomach.

I open my laptop and pull up the document with the list of all the schools I am applying to. I quickly strikethrough the one that I have done so far. Only 5 more to go. Obviously I am applying to NYU, because I already go there and know a lot of the professors, but I need to have some back up options. The other schools I've settled on are: U Chicago, USC, Boston College, Tulane, and Cornell.

I pull open the applications and start to fill out the simple information for them. About half way through the third one, Dani begins to stir. I peel my eyes from the screen and look down to see her looking up at me.

"Mmm. Babe. How long was I asleep?" She mumbles into my stomach, pulling herself impossibly closer to me.

I look at the time on my computer. "Umm like a little over an hour, or so."

Dani groans into my stomach, "Babe, you should have got me up. What were you doing that whole time anyway?"

"I talked to Rachel and worked on my applications. I got three done so far. Three more to go." I smile at her.

"Good." She smiles back at me, and sits up to peck my lips.

What started as a simple peck on the lips very quickly turned into Dani straddling my hips. I drop my hands to her hips as she tangles her hands in my hair. I run my hands up and down her sides as I slip my tongue into her mouth. She willingly allows me take control of the kiss. I unlatch our lips and move to her neck. Dani tilts her head to the side to allow more access to her neck. As soon as I attach my lips to her neck, just below her ear, she rolls her head back letting out a small moan.

"God, babe. You feel so good." She moans out as she roughly pulls my head back so she can smash our lips together again.

I am beyond turned on, and I can tell that Dani is too, I don't think she realizes it, but her hips keep involuntarily thrusting down, meeting my center. I decide that I can't take it anymore and flip Dani over so I am straddling her. She leans up to kiss and suck on my neck. I am trying to stifle my moan as I quickly and gently push her flat on the bed.

I am too horny to drag this out, so I sit up and take off my top and bra. Just as I am about to lean down and kiss Dani, she flips us over so I am on my back. She takes off her tank top and bra, and quickly discards the rest our unwanted clothing to the floor. She leans down and kisses me, hard. She darts her tongue into my mouth and furiously begins massaging it with mine.

After a few more minutes of just making out and feeling each other, Dani moves down to my neck and starts planting wet, open-mouthed kisses. She makes her way down to my breasts and gives them the attention they have been dying for. She takes my nipple into her mouth and bites down aggressively. My back arches and I throw my head back in sheer pleasure, letting a loud moan escape my lips.

"Oh, baby." I moan out. "I need you, now."

She looks up at me, with my nipple still in her mouth. Her eyes are locked on mine. These only makes me more turned on and moan louder. She lets my nipple go with a pop and gives me her signature smirk.

"Patience, babe. I'm getting there." She says as she trails her tongue between my breasts, moving toward my hips. She stops just above my core and plants kisses on both of my hips bones. She continues her movements lower and reaches the inside of my thighs. She takes a minute to lick and nip at the sensitive skin. My hips buck up, telling her I need her, badly.

Before I know it her lips are attached to my swollen clit. I let out a loud moan and bring my hands to tangle in her hair. She nibbles lightly on my clit before she pulls back taking her tongue and dragging in the length of my slit. She repeats her actions, enjoying the feeling I moan louder. She sticks her tongue in my vagina and begins swirling her tongue around.

"Baby, I'm so close." I pant out, hands still tangled in her hair. She pulls back and looks up at me, making eye contact. She brings her left hand up to massage my breast as she attaches her lips on my clit, sucking furiously. My breath hitches as she thrusts two fingers inside of me.

"Unf. Fuck, baby. Just like that." I moan out, moving my hips, trying to get her in deeper.

"I'm gonna cum, babe." I pant out, quickly. As I say that, Dani curls her fingers inside of me, tumbling me over the edge. "Oh my god, Dani!" I scream as she pulls her fingers out to play with my pulsating clit. She moves her tongue down to my slit licking up my juices as they flow out of me.

Once Dani has finished cleaning me up she makes her way up to me, resting her head on my shoulder. She takes my earlobe into her mouth, sucking on it lightly before whispering, "You taste so fucking good."

"God, that's so sexy, Dani." I say. "But, I am really tired. I don't think I can do anymore right now." I say struggling to keep my eyes open.

"You're fine, sweetie. Go to sleep." She coos as she pecks my cheek.

**DANI'S POV**

Within minutes, Santana was fast asleep. I know out conversation earlier must have worn her out. I just wanted to show her how much I care about her, and I think I succeeded. But, now I am really horny. My clit is throbbing and I need some sort of release. I hop off my bed and make my way into my bathroom. I turn on the shower and quickly jump in. After making myself cum a few times I finish my shower and step out. I throw on my robe and head out into the kitchen.

I walk over to where I left the cake cooling and see that Santana has decorated it. I smile to myself and cut a big slice. I make my way over to the couch, cake in hand, turning on the TV. I scroll through my DVR and settle on watching The Blacklist, since I have missed the last 3 weeks of episodes.

About halfway through the episode my phone begins to ring. I pause the TV and run quickly into the music room, not wanting Santana to wake up from the loud ringing.

"Hello?" I say quietly, walking back into the living room.

"Hey Dani. How's it going?" The person on the other end says.

"Oh, hey Jace! I'm doing alright. What's up?" I reply.

"That's good. Hey look, I've got to talk to you about something." He says. My stomach immediately drops, thinking that bad news is coming.

"Okay…" I say, urging him to continue.

"Well, social media has been blowing up lately with images of you and Santana walking around New York."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, yeah. What about it?"

"Well, I've been getting calls left and right of people wanting to know who she is, and what the status of your love life is. I guess what I am trying to say is you need to make a decision on what you are going to do about all of this." He pauses. "As in, would you want to go public in introducing her, or just keep it private and admit that you are dating someone, but leave the who part a secret."

I am silent for a minute. "I don't know, Jace. I'd have to talk to Santana about that. You know how I feel about the whole publicity thing." I pause. "It's not that I don't care about her, because I do. I just don't like people hounding my relationship, and I don't want people following her around and all."

"I understand, Dani. Maybe you could do it on your own time. Like not tell the paps, and just do it via your twitter account or something." He suggests.

"You know what. That actually sounds like a good idea." I reply smiling.

"Alright. Well sit on it. Let me know what you decide. I'll talk to you soon." Jason says as he hangs up the phone.

I sit in silence for a minute thinking over the conversation with Jason. I have to talk to Santana about this because it's really her that it is affecting. Breaking my thoughts, I quickly hit play on the remote ready to dive back into my show.

Two episodes later, Santana emerges from the bedroom wearing one of my oversized t-shirts with her boy shorts underneath. She comes and sits down next to me. Realizing I am still in my robe, I quickly tell Santana I will be right back and go to change into shorts and a tank top.

I sit back on the couch with Santana curling into her side as she wraps her arm around me. Just enjoying her company, we decide to put on a movie. This conversation can wait until tomorrow.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter. I have been super busy. I have exams all next week, so it will be a bit before I can post again. Please let me know what you think, though! Keep going? Any ideas? Suggestions? Anything. Just PM me or leave it in a comment.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SANTANA'S POV – 1 WEEK LATER**

A week into my break and it's almost Christmas, it is December 22nd to be exact, and Dani is leaving tonight to head back to L.A. I am sitting on her couch as she is running around and packing last minute.

"Babe! Have you seen my phone charger?" She yells from her bedroom. She makes her way into the living room searching frantically. She walks past me again and before she can get too far I grab her wrist and spin her back into my arms.

She tries to push me away, but that only makes me hold her tighter.

"Santana, I don't have time for this. We have to leave in less than 30 minutes." She continues trying to wiggle out of my grasp. I don't let her go, I simply place a chaste kiss to her lips. She doesn't respond to my kiss, so I try again. Still nothing.

I pull back and look into her eyes, "I'm not helping you until you give me a proper kiss." I smirk.

Dani lets out a frustrated groan and gives me a firm kiss. I kiss her back, trying to convey how much I will miss her without having to say a word. We separate, much to my displeasure.

"Your charger is in the music room by the desk." I say curtly. "I will be waiting in the lobby." I turn my back and walk out the door, ignoring Dani's calls for me to wait.

The only good thing that is coming out of Dani leaving is her allowing me to use her car while she is away. I don't know why I agreed to drive her to the airport. I knew it would upset me more. She hasn't said anything to me about when she is coming back.

"Santana" I hear Dani say, rather sharply, as she steps off the elevator. I whip my head toward the sound of her voice to be met with a cold glare as she continues walking past me. I roll my eyes and stand up. This car ride is going to be so much fun.

I follow behind her as the valet pulls her car into the circle drive. I hop into the drivers seat as Dani puts her suitcase in the trunk. She slams the trunk down and gets into the passenger seat, slamming her door as she reaches for her seatbelt.

Without a word I start the engine and put the car in drive. We have about a half hour drive in front of us, provided there is no traffic. This is sure to be a good time. Instead of talking to Dani I just turn on the radio and crank the volume.

About half way to the airport we hit traffic. After about 10 minutes of sitting the same spot I get bored. I start fiddling with the radio. After about the third station I try Dani just mutes the radio and turns to look at me.

"What the fuck is your problem, Santana?" she asks, short of yelling.

I can't help but laugh, because she looks so damn sexy when she is pissed.

"This isn't funny." She says before turning to look out the window.

I sight heavily. "What do you want from me, Dani?" I force out, almost angry. "Do you want me to pretend that I am fucking happy that you are leaving for an unknown amount of time? Do you want me to be happy that I am spending Christmas alone? What Dani, tell me what you fucking want from me."

She looks at me incredulously. "Seriously. You're going to blame this on me?" She questions, rolling her eyes.

I really don't want to fight with her. So I ignore her and continue focusing on the road.

It's almost as if Dani can read my mind. She reaches over and grabs my free hand, entwining our fingers. She brings our hands up to her lips and places a chaste kiss on the inside of my wrist.

"Look, babe. I don't want to fight with you about this. Especially right before I am about to leave." She pauses, chewing on her bottom lip, thinking carefully about what she is going to say next. "I really care about you Santana. I am going to miss you so much."

"I just want to know when you are coming back." I say in a small voice, attempting to hide the tears that are forcing themselves out. Dani doesn't notice that I am silently crying.

She squeezes my hand, "I'm not sure when yet, San. I promise that when I decide that, you will be the first to know." Dani finally looks in my direction to see a tear cascading down my cheek.

"Babe." She reaches over to wipe the tear off my face. "Why are you crying? What's going on?" She asks concernedly as she brings my hand to her lips, peppering kisses all over.

I just stay silent because I know that anything I say will not help the situation. I really just hate being alone. It wouldn't be so bad if Rachel and Quinn were still in town, but they aren't. And now knowing when Dani is coming back doesn't make me feel any better either.

"We can FaceTime every day, babe. I'll make sure to call you at least once a day, and we can text, too." Again, it's like she can read my mind.

I just know it's going to be a rough time, even if I am in constant communication with Dani. It's not her fault. She doesn't know my past, but I know nothing ever turns out well when I am left alone for too long.

"Ok, Dani." I reply noncommittally.

Before I know it we are nearing the airport. Dani is still holding on to my hand as if she is afraid to let go.

"Do you want me to just drop you off?" I ask her, hoping that she will say no.

Dani looks over at me smiling. "No, babe. Just park and come in with me, please."

I follow the signs toward the pick up/drop off parking. After finding a spot I get out and retrieve Dani's suitcase from the trunk and wheel it behind me as I head toward the entrance. Not even a minute passes before Dani is walking along side me, taking my hand in hers.

"There are probably going to be a ton of paps once we get closer to the entrance." Dani says.

"That's fine." I reply, not caring about the situation.

"Speaking of paps, there is something that I need to talk to you about." Dani says as we approach the entrance and are surrounded by a mob of paparazzi flashing their cameras in our faces.

"And you think this is a good time to do it?" I say, somewhat amused. I put my head down and pull Dani and her suitcase into the building.

"Well, no. I was just telling you so you could remind me later."

We arrive at her gate in no time. On the trip there I decided that I would just leave as soon as I got her there, if only to save myself the pain.

"Well. We are here." I say awkwardly. "Have a safe flight." I say turning to walk away. "If you want, let me know when you land."

Before I make it a few steps I feel Dani's hand on my wrist, spinning me around so I crash into her arms.

"What's the rush, babe?" Dani questions while looking in to my eyes as if she is trying to read my mind.

"Nothing. I just have some things to do." I lie.

"At least give me a kiss before you go." Dani pouts.

"Yeah. Ok." I reply quickly, pecking her on the lips.

"Really, babe? That's it?" She asks, kind of irritated.

I huff and turn to leave again. Before I could back away Dani wraps her arms around my waist holding me tightly. I want to feel comforted by the embrace, but I just can't shake the lonely feeling. Just to please Dani, I put my arms around her neck and kiss her back as she leans in. The kiss lasted for a few seconds when she pulls away resting her forehead against mine.

"I'll miss you babe. I promise to call you when I land."

With that I give her one more peck and wave as I walk away. "See you."

**DANI'S POV**

As I watch Santana walk away I hear them calling for first class passengers to begin boarding. I slowly make my way over and present my boarding pass. Once on the plane I find my seat and just relax and stare out the window.

I feel like there is something Santana is not telling me. She is getting extremely upset about being alone. I can't fathom why that would make someone so upset. It just makes no sense.

Before I know it the plane is ascending into the air. Here comes a long 6-hour flight. It's a good thing I brought my laptop with me. I've been so distracted lately that I need to work on writing for my new album.

I open the laptop and see a picture of Santana and I set as my background. I smile to myself thinking how much I care about her in only a little over a month of being together. Let's be real though, I've cared so much about her since she started writing me over a year ago. Ever since that first letter, she had me hooked. I had to get to know her. I never though that we would end up meeting. I just thought she would get tired of writing me after a while and we would move out separate ways.

I begin to write, thinking about Santana and I, our journey to where we are today. She is all the inspiration I need to get these lyrics flowing on the paper.

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City  
I'm a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen  
Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

In no time the plane is descending and I have written 4 solid songs.

Once the plane lands Jason meets me at the baggage claim and leads me out to the limo. The paparazzi start snapping photos and yelling questions at me.

"Dani! Dani! Who's the lucky lady?"

"Dani! Why did you move to New York?"

I smirk to myself, gotta love coming back to LA.

Once we are in the limo Jason tells the driver to head back to my old apartment. I take this opportunity to text Santana.

**To Santana: Hey baby! In the limo heading back to my old apartment. Miss you. Xo**

"So how was your flight?" Jason asks.

"It was fine." I smile. " I got a few songs written."

"That's great!" He says excitedly.

We sit in silence for a few minutes until Jason looks up from his phone and hesitates with saying something deciding against it.

"Just say it Jace." I laugh at him.

"Have you talked to Santana about the whole relationship being public thing?" He questions, hesitantly.

"Not yet. We've kinda been in a weird place the last couple days." I state, sadly.

"Well you might want to do it soon. Photos from the airport have surfaced, and it's just making people go crazier than they were before." Jason says as he tosses his phone into my lap.

I scroll through the pictures of us holding hands and kissing. I smile to myself. Even when we are both frustrated with each other at the moment, the pictures show how much we truly care.

"I'll call her when we get back to my place." I say tossing the phone back to him. I look at my phone to see if Santana has texted me back. Nothing. It's been about 45 minutes. This is unusual for her. I just shrug it off knowing she will text me when she has the chance.

About 30 minutes later we finally make it through all the traffic and get back to my old place. I grab my suitcase and rush inside, avoiding the paparazzi.

I settle myself in and pull out my phone. It's almost 4 p.m. here, which means that it's almost 7 in New York. I push the call button next to Santana's name.

Her phone goes straight to voicemail. Weird. I guess I'll just leave her a message.

"Hey baby, it's me. I made it back to my place. I just wanted to hear your voice. I miss you so much. Please call me back once you get this. Bye, babe."

I am kind of disturbed that Santana's phone went straight to voicemail. That never happens. So I decide to call Rachel.

After two rings she picks up.

"Hey Dani! Everything alright?" She asks, cheerfully.

"Hey Rachel. I'm fine. I'm just wondering if you have heard from Santana at all today."

"Umm. She called me shortly after your flight left. She was upset…" she pauses, I'm assuming to think about how she wants to word the next part, "I guess that's all I should really tell you. The rest is not my story to tell."

"Okay. Thanks Rachel. I just try her again. If you hear from her could you tell her to call me."

"Sure thing, Dani. Bye!"

"Later Rachel."

After hanging up with Rachel I call Santana one more time.

"Come on, baby pick up."

Nothing. Straight to voicemail. Again. I leave her another message.

"Hey, San. It's me again. Just wondering how you are doing. Your phone keeps going to voicemail right away. Weird. I guess just call me back when you get this. I miss you, babe."

I hope she calls back soon.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in updating. I had exams and then spring break happened. I've just been super, super busy with school. I hope you all can forgive me. Please comment/review/PM me letting me know what you think! Keep going? Suggestions? Anything! Classes are starting again on Monday, but I will try to post more regularly.**


End file.
